A Union of Faith
by ursa major II
Summary: Tumblr June Bride Writing Challenge - This story picks up a couple years after Michonne, Rick and the Alexandrians have defeated Negan. COMPLETE 06.26.16
1. Chapter 1 - The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Walking Dead, the TV show or the comic. All characters and story history, with exception of random Alexandrians belong to Robert Kirkman and the sometimes brilliant Scott Gimple.

Summary: Tumblr Richonne June Wedding Challenge - This story picks up a couple years after Michonne, Rick and the Alexandrians have defeated Negan.

Author's Note: It's been more than 4 years since I've published fanfiction. I've been excited and intrigued by the story of Rick and Michonne, specifically Michonne. So I decided to take on the Richonne June Wedding Challenge on Tumblr. This is my first Richonne fanfic. I do appreciate feedback, but as always, I ask that you be gentle.

 **Chapter One**

There were more of them than they expected. There always were, and thus, they were always prepared. The walkers came at them like an army, trained to kill, trained to destroy, but their true mission was to feed and populate the earth with their kind. The group spread out, slicing and stabbing, bludgeoning and stomping until all was clear, at least as far as the eye could see. They then split off, cautiously going in separate directions with their specific tasks in mind, dried food, toiletries, medicine and anything that could be useful and a privilege in what was now their desolate world. Though the community was doing better than months past, they always needed more. For they didn't know when hard times would come again and winter would be upon them before they knew it. Michonne moved down the dim space of what used to be a superstore with inventory of every kind and in bulk. The store was surprisingly still stocked with a good deal of stuff, likely because it was off the beaten path, with chained and bolted doors. Most who came upon it probably didn't have the resources to remove the chains and take the oversized items with them. Michonne scanned their surroundings, her air coming in short breathes, her muscles tense, as she held her sword in front of her, ready to act if anything or anyone pounced on her, or Rick, who was leading the way. Her senses were alert, deciphering every smell, every sound, every shadow around them. Her eyes were fixed ahead, watching as Rick moved with precision, his finger firmly on the trigger of his weapon. Soon they came to a blind juncture, and he slowed his trek, then carefully turned the corner, ready to fire if need be, but thankfully there was nothing there. He glanced towards her, then briefly nodded, prompting her to harness her weapon and proceed forward. Michonne grabbed a stray basket and pushed it down the aisle to what they needed – cereal. It would be stale, but it was food and in bulk which would be enough to last, at the very least, through early winter. From the cereal aisle they made their way to the baby aisle, picking up things for Judith, specifically Pamper pullups. The little girl was now walking, talking and learning the potty. Having the pullups would help avoid soiling her clothes which would save water and energy from washing. Michonne saw other items Judith needed, a toddler bowl, a sippy cup and shoes. She pulled several sizes from the shelf that would accommodate Judith's endlessly growing feet, when she turned to put the items in the basket, she found Rick adding a box of popcorn.

 _What's that for?_ She questioned with bewilderment.

 _Movie night._ He answered as he moved ahead of her, planning to resume leading the way.

 _Where're we going to get movies?  
_

 _There's probably some here, but we can leave them. Spencer inherited a pretty big collection from Deanna._ He said. _I'm sure he won't mind lending us one or two._

 _How do you even know the popcorn will pop?_ Michonne smiled. _It's been expired for a minute._

 _I don't. But it'll be fun finding out._ Rick smirked, causing her to laugh. Gradually, the smile faded from his lips and his eyes no longer reflected mirth, but something much deeper, which she could not quite place. When suddenly a walker emerged from the darkness of what used to be a nearby storage room, disrupting something Rick was poised to say and attempted to accost him. Rick turned just in time to shove the walker away, and when Michonne moved to help, another emerged from the darkness, shuffling towards her with it's arms stretched out. Michonne pushed the basket of supplies aside as she removed her weapon from its sheath and quickly, sliced the walker in it's gut, exposing decaying intestines that spilled to the floor. She then drew back her sword and stabbed the walker in the head, just as two more came on the scene, one from the storage room and another from around the corner. Michonne quickly drew her sword from the walker's head, but the momentum of her movement caused her to fall into the basket of supplies, rolling it forward until it crashed into a shelf, which prevented what would've been her falling to the floor. The walker from the corner was upon her within seconds, ferocious and determined, growling with hunger. Michonne pushed it with all she had, but the beast had a good four inches on her in height and had been a bulky man in life. She struggled with one arm to push it away while attempting to get a handle on her sword so that she could kill it. Just a few feet away, she could hear the snarl of walkers along with Rick's grunts, and the slicing sound of his large knife. He was doing battle as she was herself, more walkers must have come. She surmised as she continued to struggle with the monster before her. Her fight, and strength, further empowered not only by her desire to live, but the knowledge that her very capable Rick, may need her help. Michonne gave the walker another shove, as hard as she could, pushing it back just long enough for her to put a foot between them, then positioned her sword and rammed it into the walker's throat. The blow further slowed it down and with one quick motion, she pulled the sword from it's throat and finished it with a stab to the head. Michonne immediately turned to Rick and saw him fiercely stabbing a walker in the head, then slamming it to the floor where the rest of their carnage lay dead at their feet. Rick looked her way and she saw the warrior in his eyes, his fierceness and will, what she'd seen countless times during their many battles, but there was something more in his eyes, something that seemed strange in the company of his feral, something in that moment she didn't have the time to decipher.

 _Let's find the others and get out of here_. He said. Michonne was already there, her weapon positioned for battle as she started to move towards the main aisle, before the suggestion had fully uttered from his lips.

* * *

A Short While Later…

Michonne put the supplies they'd gathered in the back of the truck, adjusting them next to the other items to ensure none would slide and get damaged while driving back to Alexandria. She then closed the door to the bed of the truck, when Rick came up, briefly resting his hand on her back.

 _Is that everything?_ She asked as she turned to face him, feeling every bit of the warmth in his touch.

 _Yeah._ He replied, holding her eyes, revealing what Michonne could not place before, revealing what she could now decipher as deep adoration. She softly smiled, her heart quickening and light.

 _You okay?_ She then asked as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it with gentleness.

Rick held her gaze, intense and un-fleeting, inciting a nervous heat within her. When he then stepped closer, leaving little space between them. _Marry me_. He quietly uttered.

 _What?_ Michonne gasped, not sure she'd heard him right.

 _Will you marry me._ Rick repeated, confirming what Michonne thought she'd heard. Joy raced through her, but was quickly consumed by fear. The air suddenly felt heavy and unbearably stifling, restricting her breath, making her hands sweaty.

 _Y'all ready?_ Darryl asked, seeming to come out of nowhere. Michonne opened her eyes, which had fell closed, to find Rick's gaze still fixed upon her, but now a mix of tenderness and confusion.

 _Yes._ She answered, turning her focus to Darryl. _We're ready_. She said, then briefly returned her eyes to Rick conveying without words that she needed to think, then pulled her hand from his and walked away.

* * *

The night air was humid and hot, likely what was spurring the intense lightning she could see in the distance. Michonne sat on the front steps of home, listening to the crickets and cicadas, watching the occasional firefly drift by. The insects were so loud here. She thought. Almost as loud as they'd been in Georgia…Georgia, which was now a lifetime ago, even though it had only been nearly three years ago. In that time, she'd been an Art Director at a major Marketing firm, making a great salary. She was living with the man that she loved and their child whom she adored. She had a good life. She never wanted marriage, never thought about it. It was never a part of her life goals. Even when she and Mike moved in together, then had Andre, marriage didn't seem necessary. They were committed to each other, to their life together. They were planning a future without the need for a ceremony. Then Mike had made the suggestion. He hadn't officially asked, but he'd put it out there _why don't we just get married?_ He didn't mention everlasting love and devotion. He didn't have to, that was already understood, but he did mention tax breaks and better preparation for their future _. It'll set a great example for our son._ He'd said _._ She couldn't deny any of those things and she did love him. So she'd agreed to marry him. She'd actually become excited about the prospect. However, they never got the chance to tell anyone their news, because everything went to hell immediately after the decision was made. When she lost Andre and Mike, she thought her life, as she knew it, was over, and it was. She was lost for months before she finally found herself again. She found Andrea, then Rick and Carl and the others and she remembered what she was fighting for. Despite the challenges, life was actually good again. But Rick's proposal, had opened old wounds, reawakened those memories from the past and all the pain they incited. She and Mike had lived together for five years before having a child and seven before deciding to marry. Agreeing to marry him after all that time, in hindsight felt like a mistake, like her saying yes somehow jinxed their future. She knew it was ridiculous. She didn't even believe in fate or jinxes, but her heart and her head couldn't let go of the reasoning that she'd asked for too much, that she should've accepted what she had, accepted that it was good as it was and to ask for more meant she'd inevitably lose it all. That was the fear Rick's proposal had incited. She painfully thought. They'd lost so many people, been in some terribly precarious situations, but they had been incredibly lucky to have not lost each other. So many around them had not only lost love ones from the past, but in this new life, this new world of zombies and tyrants. She and Rick, however, had fared well. They still had Judith and Carl. They still had each other. They had a home, and they were happy. She didn't want to tempt fate again, by asking for too much. The front door suddenly opened and Michonne then heard Rick's heavy boots behind her before he quietly settled on the step next to her, turning his eyes to the dark scenery before him.

 _You okay?_ He asked. _You were pretty quiet during the ride home and at dinner._

 _I'm okay._ She silently replied.

 _Look, I know my timing was off…_ He admitted. _But I'd been thinking about it for a while, trying to figure out how and when to do it, and today at the store, it just hit me and I couldn't wait…I want to marry you._

 _I know._

 _You want to talk about it? Tell me what you're thinking?_

Michonne stared into the darkness, weighing her thoughts, noting the new smell of rain and that the lightning had grown closer and was now accompanied by thunder. The storm would be there soon she deduced, then spoke.

 _I'm thinking about us._ _What we have, what you asked. Why now?_ She questioned as she looked his way. _This is good, the way things are._

 _It is._ Rick agreed, thinking of all they'd been through, the hopes, the horrors, the hunger, the deaths, the battles and rebuilding. _I know we're committed to each other. But I want more. I want us to take the vows._ He seriously stated, turning his gaze to her. _I want…_ He began, then again looked forward and dropped his head, shaking it, unable to find the words to express what he wanted to say. _I want… to be your husband._ He simply said, returning his eyes to her. _Not in theory or due to some silent understanding between us, but because we've made the vows to each other, and in front of our family and children._ He uttered. The conviction in his gaze, his words, stirring Michonne until her eyes shined with tears, deepening the struggle she didn't even know was there until he proposed.

 _I understand you need time._ He softly stated, seeing the disquiet in her eyes. _It's no pressure._ He assured as he gently touched her cheek. Michonne slightly nodded, feeling the pressure somewhat abate. He then leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, lingering for a moment, then moved to her lips, calmly tasting them. Michonne lifted her hand and rested it atop his, that lay on her cheek. She held it there, comforted by his touch, until he uttered 'good night' and left her alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Something Old, Something New

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! It's much appreciated.

 **Chapter Two**

Michonne awakened with a start, immediately looking towards the clock on the nightstand and panicked when she saw the time. She was late. She thought, then quickly moved to get up, when she remembered the planning meeting she had at noon with Maggie and several others. She didn't have gate duty today. She sighed, relieved that she hadn't missed a time she was scheduled to work. She then lightly stretched and languidly turned to face Rick, but was disappointed to find that he was not there. She looked towards his nightstand and saw that his Colt was gone and his gun belt was missing from the hook on the wall. He'd already left for the day. She deduced. Out on a planned trip with Darryl to the Hilltop. Michonne shifted to her back and lay there staring at the ceiling, sad and missing him. It had been months since she'd woken alone, without him being at her side. Since they'd first made love, more than two years ago, they hardly ever slept or woke apart. There had been an occasion or two when they'd been separated due to some dire circumstance or one of them being away on community business, but that was highly unusual. Even so, he'd left her that morning, without even waking her to say goodbye or to make love. The latter being something he did often in the morning. He was giving her space. The time he'd promised to give her the night before. The time he sensed she needed to consider his proposal. Michonne slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed. Her thoughts racing with what she wanted, yet what she feared, clashing in her mind. _I can't do this now._ She whispered aloud, remembering the planning meeting in which she had just a couple of hours to prepare. Michonne left the bed, retrieved her robe from where it lay on the floor, then grabbed her katana and headed for the shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Michonne grabbed a towel and used it to cover her damp hair before retrieving another from the large cabinet beneath the sink. She thoroughly dried off. Then wrapped herself in the towel and stepped to the sink to tend to her face, when she saw something she hadn't noticed before. It was a piece of paper that was a little wet from the steam in the room laying atop something on the counter. Curious, she picked up the paper, which she saw was a note and began to read.

 _Life just isn't right without a good toothbrush. Saw this and thought of you._

 _Love Rick_

Michonne moved the note and saw what lie beneath. There was a white box, still wrapped in the plastic packaging, with an appealing picture of the battery powered toothbrush that was bundled inside. She laughed aloud, in happiness and surprise, wondering when Rick had time to find this when they were at the store. She'd been with him the whole time. Then she remembered that he and Darryl had gone back to get a couple of crates of bottled water. He must've gotten it then. She laughed again, the joy in her heart blending with melancholy, morphing into an aching longing. She immediately tore open the box to get a look at her new gift and mused with a sad smile about a time before when Rick brought her something special from a run. Knowing how much she loved art, he'd once brought back a couple of pieces from the one of the historical homes nearby. He'd even hung them for her in their bedroom and in the hallway upstairs, even though she'd insisted that she could do it herself. She deeply loved this man. She was committed to him completely, and he to her. They didn't need to say the words. They didn't need to give fate a reason to come for them, to remind them that they weren't invulnerable to loss. They didn't need to be shown that their family still being intact was an anomaly, that needed to be corrected.

* * *

Now dressed with a clean body and teeth, Michonne made her way down stairs, her heart still heavily conflicted with her thoughts. She found breakfast, an acorn muffin, that had been left for her on the counter. The sight filled her with warmth in the mist of the storm within her, and she wondered who'd left it for her, Rick or Carl. She went on to retrieve the muffin and took a bite, savoring its taste, then proceeded to pick up Judith's 'toys' a series of red Solo cups, scattered across the living room floor.

She then headed for the couch, planning to sit and look over some things, to focus on preparing for the noon meeting, when she spotted a sheet of paper, anchored to the coffee table with the ball that Carl sometimes still used to strengthen coordination with his eye. Wanting to get a better look at what was on the sheet that appeared to have drawings of various weapons, Michonne reached down and attempted to slide the paper from beneath the ball, when it began to roll. Rotating quickly, it spun out of her reached, off the end of the table then under couch.

 _Shit!_ She exclaimed in irritation, then put her muffin down and got on her knees to find the ball. She peaked under the dark couch, at first only seeing clumps of dust and darkness when she sighted the ball, where it had rolled into one of the feet of the furniture. She then moved to retrieve it but saw what looked like a stuffed toy, and reached for it instead. Pulling it out, she initially found it difficult to tell what it was supposed be due to it being cocooned in dust, likely from being under the couch for a long period of time. However, after brushing the cobwebs away she could see that it was a stuffed giraffe. Nostalgia instantly smacked her in the gut, ripping the air from her lungs. Paralyzed by pain, she helplessly stared at the stuffed toy as it evoked a memory from her past life…She and Mike had taken Andre to the zoo for the first time. He'd like all the animals, but for whatever reason that only a two-year old would know, he was completely enthralled with the giraffes. He was so fascinated with the animal that when they'd stopped at the gift shop as they were leaving, the stuffed giraffe was the only toy he wouldn't leave behind. She and Mike had purchased it of course, and from that moment forward he'd carried that thing nearly everywhere. Even when they went to the refugee camp, they couldn't leave the house without it. Michonne sorrowfully closed her eyes and saw her son, the moment when she first brought him home, his first word and first steps, how Mike had insisted they take him for ice cream for that milestone he didn't quite understand. They had a good life. She painfully mused as tears threatened to flow. She had a good life now, a life that she couldn't bear losing as she had before. The memory of the past strongly invaded her mind, reminding her of the happiness in her life, her decision to marry and the horror that followed. She wanted to take the risk. She wanted give Rick her everything, but she didn't know if she could. Michonne helplessly broke down into a quiet sob, grasping the stuffed animal to her chest, missing her son beyond words, crying for a past that was lost, and for a future that she now realized was beyond her control.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had past and Carl had still failed to find Michonne. He'd first gone to the Monroe house where the planning meeting was held, but he'd only found Maggie, who told him that she'd mentioned the armory. When he'd arrived there, it was the same thing again, she was nowhere in sight, in fact the place was people free and locked up. Just as he was about to head home, see if she'd returned there, he'd run into Eric who said he'd seen her headed for the gardens. Carl had been bewildered by this news, for Michonne rarely visited the gardens and for that matter cooked. They mostly lived off Mrs. Edward's veggie casseroles, which she insisted on making for everyone, nuts, fruit and his dad's grilled rabbit when one could be caught. Michonne could make a pretty good black bean pie and dry pasta salad if the right ingredients were available. Maybe that's why she was there. Carl thought. If she was still there. Or maybe she went to speak with Pamela, the woman who managed the gardens. Where ever she was he needed to talk to her. Something was going on with her and his dad. He'd noticed it the night before and saw it confirmed that morning when they didn't wake together. They were distant, awkward with each other. He didn't like it and was determined to get to the bottom of it. Carl made his way into the gardens and scanned the landscape, wondering which crop he should check first, when he spotted her across the way. He immediately headed in her direction, noting how out of place she looked with the katana strapped to her back. Yeah. Something was definitely wrong he deduced.

 _Hey._ Carl said as he came upon her.

 _What are you doing here?_ Michonne asked with surprise, after ceasing to pull more beans from the stalk.

 _I could ask you the same thing._ He countered. _You never pick vegetables._

 _I'm making black bean pie for dinner._ She explained, then resumed picking the beans. _You okay?_ She asked, after glancing at him to find his arms folded across his chest.

 _Did you and dad have a fight?_ He nearly blurted out.

 _No_. Michonne replied. _What makes you think that?_

 _You were distant at dinner, and then this morning, dad didn't wake you up. He…he always wakes you up._ He said, as he shyly dropped his eyes. Detecting the uneasiness in Carl's tone, Michonne looked his way and saw that his cheeks were suddenly flushing red and realized what his comment meant. She quickly turned her eyes away, embarrassed herself, before he looked up. _Something happened._ He nearly stumbled over his next words. _If you tell me what it is, maybe I can…_ He stopped speaking upon seeing the change in Michonne's stance, realization hitting him in that moment. _Wait_... _Dad asked you to marry him didn't he?_ Michonne stopped what she was doing and turned back to him, surprise and uncertainty in her eyes. _And you said no._ He assumed with disappointment.

 _No._ Michonne stated, looking him in the eyes.

 _He didn't ask you to marry him?_

 _No…I mean yes. He did ask me._

 _So what did you say?_

 _I didn't say anything._ She somberly answered, then continued picking beans.

 _Why not?_ Michonne didn't answer. She'd always been open with Carl, but she didn't want to get into this with him. She couldn't. _Do you not want to marry him?_

 _Carl, it's more complicated than saying yes or no._

 _What's complicated? You love each other._ He reasoned, when realization dawned again. _Is it because of Andre?_

Michonne slowed her picking, swallowing back emotion. Silence permeated the moment, save for the sound of an occasional bee and the snapping of the beans being pulled from the stalk. _You told me once, that I didn't need to be afraid of you or dad…_ Carl suddenly asserted, driving Michonne to pull one pod, then stop, focusing her now tearful eyes on him once more. _…the same goes for you._ He said. _You don't have to be afraid of saying yes. Dad loves you. Judith loves you. I…I love you. Whatever happens we'll get through it together, like we always do. We'll be okay._

Michonne gave him an emotional smile, amazed at his intelligence and maturity, then pulled him into a hug.

 _Thank you_. She uttered as they embraced. Thankful he said what she already knew, but needed to be reminded of again.

 _Well? What're you gonna tell dad?_ Carl asked after ending their embrace, watching as she regained control of her emotions.

 _I don't know_. She honestly stated _. But whatever happens we'll be okay._ She said, repeating the words he'd uttered moments before.

Carl gave her a small smile, wanting to proclaim what he was thinking, that she was going to say yes, but thought better of it, not wanting to put any more pressure on her.

 _Now!_ She exclaimed with a breath _. You're gonna help me finish picking dinner?_

 _Sorry, but I can't._

 _Why not?_! You _came all this way and you're not gonna help?_ She lightly teased.

 _My work is finished here._ He declared _. I now have other things to attend to._

 _And what might those things be?_ She laughed at his heroic tone _._

 _I…I have target practice with Enid._

 _You mean a date?_ Michonne guessed, causing his smile to broaden, which in turn confirmed her assertion.

 _I gotta go._ He asserted, nearly blushing the words. _I'll see you at dinner_. He said before disappearing amongst the foliage of the garden, leaving her feeling mirthful and a little more encouraged.

* * *

Michonne set the small basket of black beans on the island counter, and began removing her weapon from her back, when Rick emerged from the hall, walking into the kitchen.

 _Hey._ She softly, tensely stated as she finished taking off her sword and placed it against the wall.

 _Hey_. He quietly uttered as he slowly came to stand at the counter opposite her.

How long you been back? She asked, holding his stare.

 _Not long. I just stopped by to drop off some milk_. He replied, briefly dropping his eyes.

 _Milk?_ She said, turning away just as he lifted his gaze, which troubled his heart _. Judith'll be happy._

 _Yeah. She will._

 _How's Gregory? Still being an ass?_ She then asked, about the man who recently broke his leg, making frivolous conversation. Why she didn't know, as she gathered food items from the cupboard that she'd need to make the black bean pie.

 _Yeah._

 _And Jesus?_

 _Yeah._

 _Yeah what?_ Michonne couldn't help but smile and returned her eyes to him.

 _Yeah he's still an ass too._ Rick teased with a vague grin due to her smile that briefly eased the tension in the room. _How was the meeting?_

 _It went well, not much to tell._ She said, as she resumed her focus on pulling the items she needed from the cupboard. _A lot of talk about the expansion near the east wall._

 _I was just on my way there. Anything I need to know?_

 _Nothing that hasn't already been talked about. But you should be at the next meeting. I think we'll get into the thick of things then._

 _I'll be there._ He vowed, just as she set the casserole dish on the counter. The sound of its glass meeting the marble seemed to launch an awkward silence in the room. Her eyes remained down focused on the dish, trying to organize her thoughts, while Rick, sensing her desire to speak, waited patiently for her to be ready. _When you asked me to marry you… it scared me. It still scares me._ She faintly admitted, her eyes still down.

 _Why?_ Rick quietly asked as he slipped his hand over hers and gently gave it a squeeze.

 _Before… I never wanted marriage_. She replied as she lifted her eyes. _I didn't see the point. Mike and I were living together with our son, and we were committed without the need to make it official. But then, seven years in, we started to talk marriage. We were excited about it. It was, up until that point the happiest time in my life_... _Then…_ She paused and briefly closed her eyes, but was encouraged to continue when Rick again, gently tightened his grasp on her hand _. …Then, everything happened._ She resumed _. And I lost them, and everything they represented to me…. life, joy, hope… a future…. now here I am, nearly three years later, there again with you, Carl and Judith._ She sighed, meeting his gaze again. _I'm happy, just like before, in some ways more so… So when you say you want to marry…it scares me, takes me back to what was, how when I was here before, everything was destroyed..._ _It's insane, I know._ She said, dropping her eyes once more. _But I fear…I fear what asking for too much may cost._

 _It's not insane._ Rick assured as he moved around the island, closing the distance between them, her hand still in his, comforting. _You lost someone you cared about, and you lost your son. How could you not be affected by that?_ He said as Michonne lightly nodded, acknowledging what he'd said even as her eyes remained cast down. _I know that you're afraid of the fates, God, whoever taking what we have, but that's all the more reason for us to hold on tighter than ever to each other, to live and love to the fullest._ He passionately conveyed. Michonne stood quiet and still, her eyes closed, taking in his words while battling the pain of reopening the past.

 _Hey._ Rick uttered as he touched her cheek, caressing it, then turned her face towards him. Michonne raised her eyes and was instantly struck by the caring and conviction in his stare, heating her and moving her all at once. _Do you trust me?_ He then asked.

 _With my life._ She expressed with impassion.

 _Do you love me?_

 _I do._

 _Then marry me._ He whispered in a near plea.

Michonne took a breath, accepting the answer that was in heart all along, but had been concealed by her fear of the past. _Yes._ She quietly voiced, holding his tender gaze. _I'll marry you._

Rick instantly pulled her face to his, touching their foreheads. _I love you_ _._ He softly uttered, then took her lips, slowly, passionately, savoring her taste as Michonne slipped her hands in his hair, anchoring him to her. The kiss deepened, their tongues greedily exploring when Rick suddenly changed course. Moving to her cheek he sensuously grazed it, before arriving at her ear, delicately plunging his tongue inside before hotly tasting its lobe. _Rick._ Michonne fervently gasped. He then progressed to her neck kissing it hungrily, driving Michonne to languidly tilt her head allowing him access before he drifted lower, delving into the open dip in her shirt, to gently nuzzle and bite the top of her breast. Michonne again uttered his name, breathless with yearning then pulled his face from her chest and reclaimed his lips. They continued kissing, ardently, endlessly, her hands clutching his curls, his hands buried in her dreads. When he moved his hands to her back, caressing it, before sliding to her butt, gently squeezing it. Michonne moaned, inflamed by his fondle. When he then lifted her from the floor. His mouth still feverishly melded to hers and carried her to the couch in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Paradise Planning

Thanks everyone for continuing to read and respond!

 **Chapter Three**

Dawn had come, piercing the thin sheers on the windows, rousing Michonne to wake. She slowly opened her eyes, and for a moment remained still. Quietly savoring the moment, the happiness swelling in her heart at the man who lay nestled against her, his arms wrapped around her, filling her with warmth, making her feel safe. Soon he would be more than just a man, he already was. He was her lover, her best friend, her partner, and soon her husband. Michonne beamed with joy. Then lightly stretched, and retrieved a mint leaf from the bowl that sat on the nightstand nearby. Putting it in her mouth, she reveled in the fresh flavor, when she felt Rick stir. Groaning, he nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in the clean scent of her hair. Then gently tightened his arms around her, and hotly kissed her shoulder, responding to her sensuously grinding her butt against his shaft. Michonne gasped as he then scooted forward, heated by his hardness, and reached for a mint leaf in the bowl, plucking it in his mouth.

 _What do you think?_ She breathed as she shifted her position to face him and watched with ardent eyes as he consumed the herb.

 _I like the apples better._ He huskily replied, then devoured her mouth, kissing it with slow tenderness.

 _Wait wait wait._ Michonne murmured when Rick abandoned her mouth for her cheek, then made his way to her neck, feverishly tasting it.

 _Why?_ He smokily replied as he continued his fervent path, exploring her shoulder and chest.

 _We need to be careful, quiet._ She sighed, loving the feel of his stubble against her, elevating the fervor within her.

 _Why?_ Rick asked again, his hot breath caressing her breast, driving her to writhe beneath him.

 _Carl can hear us._ She said with near incoherence _._

 _I'll keep that in mind._ He ardently replied, then teased her peak, lightly stroking it with his tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure, before he took her mound in his mouth.

 _Rick._ Michonne gasped as he grazed her chest, traveling to the opposite breast, heatedly sampling and savoring it, just as he'd done the other.

He then slid down her form, teasing her with sizzling kisses, relishing her perfect brown body until he reached her center. Rick delicately kissed the soft patch of curls, then moved to the curve of her inner thigh, torturing her with the searing caress of his mouth, before he drifted back to her core. Michonne breathlessly uttered his name as he slipped his hand between her legs, gently stroking and exploring her folds, before applying a gentle pressure as he entered her walls. Returning his mouth to her nub, he passionately tasted it, joining it with his fingers, to create a fiery caress. Michonne cried out, keened his name, moaned in pleasure, when she felt it - a scorching heat, building in her veins, rushing through her form, making her helplessly tremble until it seized her breath, exploded around her, and flooded her in a wave of euphoria.

* * *

An hour later…

 _We were supposed to keep it down._ Michonne breathless uttered, still recovering from the intensely pleasurable release she'd experienced moments before.

 _Carl's sleeping down stairs._ Rick revealed with a sigh, after languidly taking her lips, then shifted from atop her form and rolled onto his back.

 _Since when?_ Michonne asked with surprise as she turned on her side to face him, prompting him to do the same.

 _Since last night._ He replied, kissing her lips once more.

 _Why didn't you tell me?_

 _It wasn't exactly the right time._ Rick scoffed with a laugh, causing Michonne to smile. They lay there for some time, their eyes falling closed, quiet and facing each other, content in the moment.

 _Early day today?_ Rick then quietly asked, breaking the silence as he reached out and caressed her cheek.

 _I'm not on the wall until mid-morning._ She replied in the same quiet tone.

 _Good. That means you can stick around for a while longer._ He whispered, then softly kissed her lips.

 _Aren't you supposed to be working on the east wall?_

 _I am, but someone is distracting me._ He admitted, then playfully pulled her to him, kissing her cheek and neck, causing her to laugh. _Abraham has it under control, but I'll head out in a little while to help._

 _You know I never thanked you for the new toothbrush_. Michonne stated with smile, gazing at him with loving eyes _. How? When did you get it?_

 _When Darryl and I went back for the bottled water._

 _That was pretty risky with walkers still lingering._

 _Anything for your dental hygiene._ He smirked, driving her to again laugh aloud before she uttered a contented sigh, closing her eyes, thinking, as Rick now gently stroked her bare thigh.

 _We should talk to Gabriel about performing the ceremony_. He then softly suggested.

 _Are you okay with marrying in the church?_ She asked, opening her eyes to his tender stare, knowing that his relationship with religion was virtually no existent _._

 _It don't matter to me as long as we do it soon._

 _How soon is soon?_

 _Within the next few days._

 _We could ask him if he can do one- day next week, late evening?_

 _Late evening is good. Darryl, Maggie and the others should be done with their daily work and be able to join us._ He concurred _. If you want to come with me when I drop off Judith, we can talk to him then._

 _Ok._ She agreed _._

 _Meanwhile, Judith is still asleep_. He then huskily pointed out.

 _What could that possibly mean?_ Michonne feigned bewilderment.

 _Let me show you._ Rick hotly replied, then passionately took her mouth.

* * *

 _Maggie?_ Michonne exclaimed when the woman reached the top of the perch that overlooked the wall at the entryway of the community. _What brings you here? Is everything all right?_

 _Yes. I came to congratulate you._ The woman brightly smiled, then immediately gave her a hug _. I'm so happy for you and Rick._

 _Thank you._ Michonne cautiously stated as she pulled back from their embrace.

 _When I heard, I was so excited I couldn't wait for you to finish your shift. I had to say something right away._

 _How did you find out?_

 _Miss Edwards at the church. I was dropping off Glenn-Hershel and she told me. You know once she learns something it's all over the community._

Michonne casually rolled her eyes, lightly smiling and resumed eying the massive landscape that stretched ahead.

 _So, have you started planning?_ Maggie asked.

 _Planning?_ Michonne frowned returning her attention to her friend.

 _The Wedding._ Maggie kindly retorted.

 _Rick and I are going to do it one-day next week, in the evening, so that you Sasha and the others can be there._

 _No. Absolutely not._ Maggie strongly rejected. _You have to have a real wedding. With a dress, flowers, a reception, the whole nine yards._

 _That's the way weddings were done before, when all those things were readily available._ Michonne countered. _We don't have that stuff anymore. Plus, this isn't something that should be forced on the community. We shouldn't be using resources unless necessary. And really, Rick and I don't need all of that. We're fine with keeping it simple._

 _That's not going to work._

 _Why not?_ Michonne scowled.

 _The community loves you, and Rick. Word has spread about your engagement and people are excited. They want to see a celebration of your marriage. They want to be a part of it._ She revealed, shocking Michonne. _As far as the resources go, we're doing better than we've ever done. You know that. We can do this without depleting our food and supplies._

 _We?_

 _I, and the community can help._

 _This is too much._ Michonne skeptically replied, not comfortable with the idea at all.

 _Michonne, the community is behind you and Rick on this._

 _It's not that. I'm just not comfortable with a big celebration. I had in mind something small, not… an extravaganza._

 _This is not only great for you and Rick. It's great for the community._ Maggie argued. _We've gotten things back on track, but people still need to feel like the community is stable, not only with its walls, but emotionally. What better way to show that stability and belief in this community than two of our strongest leaders marrying and having a party to celebrate._

 _I don't know. Michonne said, even as she contemplated Maggie's point, which was a good one._

 _We need this._ Maggie reiterated.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes. The community wa…_

 _No. I meant are you sure, this won't be too much for you?_ Michonne slowly off asked. Maggie eyes reflected a deep pain before she quickly turned away to take in the scenery before them.

 _At times, I know that it will be difficult._ She said as her eyes remained turned away. _But I want to be a part of this._ She conveyed, now returning her attention to Michonne. _You and Rick are family, and this is what Glenn always wanted, a new life for us all, an established community. You and Rick getting married represents all of that._

Michonne gave the woman a sad smile, her heart panging at the memory of her friend, and Maggie's husband, how he was always the most positive of them all. The purest of heart, who only wanted the best for their family.

 _Let me talk to Rick, and think it over._ Michonne then said _. I'll let you know in a few days._

* * *

A few days later, ended up being a few hours. Maggie had been right. Word had quickly spread around the community about her and Rick's impending nuptials. Before she knew it, informal gatherings were being had to discuss what they'd deemed as the "biggest event" the community would have seen since everything happened. People were abuzz about what day it would be, which day would be best. The time, location, the flowers, even if there would be a wedding party. Alexandria was so excited about the idea of a community wedding that they'd just run with the idea without confirming with the bride and groom if this was something they wanted to do. There'd been so much pre-preparation for the event, that Rick and Michonne hadn't had the opportunity to discuss whether to go for the big wedding or keep it small, private. They'd ultimately been forced to choose the former, which Michonne was still a little weary about, due in part to her lingering fears surrounding the dangerous temperament of fate. However, Rick was the complete opposite, loving the idea of a community wedding, feeling like Maggie, that it would be great for the community.

Michonne entered the house and was instantly hit with the smell of warming black bean pie and the laughter of Carl and Judith. From the sounds of it, they were playing a game of airplane, where he'd lift her in the air and swing her around like she was flying. A game which Judith loved. Within seconds the toddler had abandoned Carl and was accosting Michonne, running to her wanting a hug. Michonne picked the child up and kissed her on the nose, driving her to giggle, then embraced her in a hug.

 _How're you doing today?_ Michonne asked the little girl who was like a daughter to her. _Good?_ To which the little one responded with an enthusiastic 'yes' Then went on to tell Michonne about her day, describing her playtime and what she'd learned. Michonne listened intently making comments and asking question, when the chat warranted it, until Judith had exhausted all she wanted to say and was just content with being held by her.

 _How did the weapons training go today?_ Michonne asked as she carried Judith into the living room where Carl sat watching them. He and Tara had been tasked with teaching the children of the community, mainly those that were 10 years old and older how to use weaponry and defend themselves in the event of an attack. Today had been the first day of training.

 _Good, I think everybody is ready to graduate to guns_. Carl replied. _They're not ready yet, maybe in a month or two. How's the wedding planning?_ He asked as she kissed Judith on the forehead and lowered her to the floor where the little girl instantly ran back to Carl who resumed the games they'd been playing before.

 _I'd like an answer to that myself._ Rick stated as he walked down the stairs, then made his way over to Michonne and gave her a kiss, lingering for a moment to savor her lips.

 _We finally have a place for the ceremony_. She sighed while removing her sword then setting it in a place that would be unreachable by Judith.

 _I don't understand why it got so complicated in the first place_. He said which stirred the side eye from Michonne. _Baby there's only so many places it can be done._

 _Yes. But everyone has come to me with an idea about where it should be. How it should be. Some even mentioned having a party after. Today I had to remind a couple of people that this is my wedding and that I'd be making the final call on its location_. _It was insane._

 _So what did you decide?_ Rick asked, stifling a grin.

 _It's not funny._ Michonne exclaimed with feigned reproach. _This was supposed to be simple._

 _A thousand walkers and you don't break a sweat, but finding a place to have our wedding gets you flustered_. He said, amazement in his eyes.

 _Whatever._ She scoffed with a small smile. Then made her way into the kitchen.

 _Come on, where are we getting married._ He asked again as he followed, watching as she got a glass of water.

 _In front of the oak trees next to the pond._

 _I like it._ Rick said. _Having a place solves most of the planning._

 _No. There's still what to do after the ceremony. Should or shouldn't there be a party. Then there's what I'm going to wear, what you're going to wear, what the kids are wearing…_

 _Wait a minute, I'm not a kid._ Carl jokingly interjected, yelling from the living room. _And why would we need to wear anything?_ He asked, which prompted Michonne to roll her eyes to the sky and sigh, then take a swig of her water.

 _Hey._ Rick uttered, gently touching her arm, drawing her attention back to him. _We'll figure it out_. He assured. _I'll take on the after party and the kids._

 _Dad!_

 _Judith and Carl._ He corrected, looking pointedly towards his son.

 _We are having a party?_

 _How can we not? It's our wedding and the community wants it_. He smiled, then kissed her lips.

 _What about you?_ Michonne asked.

 _What about me?_

 _What are you wearing?_

 _Don't worry about it. I got it._

 _Ok._ Michonne breathed, feeling significant relief. _How was YOUR day?_

 _I'll tell you later. Right now we're hungry._ _We've been waiting on you to start._

 _Give me a minute to get cleaned up._ She said, setting her glass down. Then lovingly took his mouth. _Thank you_ She whispered.

 _You're welcome._ Rick huskily replied with a smile, then watched as she made her way towards the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - Something Borrowed and Blue

**Thanks everyone for reading and responding!**

 **Chapter Four**

Michonne stepped into the large dress, pulling it over her waist, then slipped her arms into its sleeves, with Maggie assisting her. This had been the routine for the last couple of days, her trying on numerous dresses in an attempt to find some semblance of a wedding gown. Options were limited, so Maggie had asked all the ladies in the community, specifically those who'd lived there before everything had gone bad to donate potential wedding dresses Michonne could where. The ladies had enthusiastically rose to the occasion. Many providing an evening gown or two, some even offering the gowns they'd worn at their own weddings. The inventory was impressive. Even so, Michonne had yet to find something that she liked or didn't require extensive alterations to fit her size. Michonne stared at her reflection in the mirror with a slight frown, not particularly feeling the dress, she was wearing. It was white, with a huge ball gown skirt and ruffled lace tiers at the bottom. The front and back of the bodice dipped into a V, and was accented with more lace frill, and a sheer chiffon that covered the chest and gathered at the neck into a lace collar. The sleeves were sheer, puffy and long and ended at her wrists with a lace band. While the enormous skirt, extended out with a two-foot train. The gown was vintage, being a blend of early Victorian era and 1980s style. It was certainly different and not something Michonne had envisioned wearing.

 _What do you think?_ Maggie cautiously asked after she'd finished buttoning the gown.

Michonne met Maggie's eyes in the mirror, her expression that of displeasure and faint horror.

 _You hate it._

 _Is it that obvious?_ Michonne replied.

 _Yes_. Maggie whispered. _But I can't blame you_. It's terrible. She said with a quiet laugh as she moved to Michonne's side, who helplessly laughed herself. _What are we going to tell Mrs. Johnson?_ She asked, referring to the woman who'd donated the gown and like several others had insisted that Michonne consider it, their specific donation, as her choice.

 _That it's too big._ Michonne proposed, prompting Maggie to look to her side where she was holding up the dress so that it would appear fitted.

 _She offered to take it up_. Maggie countered.

 _Seriously?_

 _She swears she's done seamstress work in the past and can fix the dress to fit if needed be._ Maggie barely finished saying, when the woman excitedly entered the room, carrying with her the matching veil, which was a V shaped hat that didn't even properly fit over Michonne's dreads, when the woman plopped it onto her head.

 _Well?!_ Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, proudly eying the assemble she'd just created for Michonne.

 _It's a little big._ Michonne slowly answered.

 _Well that's nothing a little needle and thread can't fix_. The woman said as she then walked around Michonne to where she held the dress gathered at her waist, immediately taking it from her hand and began adjusting it to see how she could take it up.

Michonne and Maggie exchanged a worried look, both wondering how the woman could possibly think what reflected in the mirror was anything close to being appealing, then thought how she could be told that her dress was not going to be chosen.

 _Mrs. Johnson._ Michonne then said. _Mrs. Johnson._ She had to say again when the woman so excited and focused on determining the alterations she'd need to make, that she'd not heard her the first time. The woman finally looked up, letting go of the dress when Michonne continued to speak.

 _Thank you, for offering your dress. It really means a lot to me._

 _Oh honey you're welcome, I'm just glad..._

 _Mrs. Johnson!_ Michonne interjected, causing Maggie to awkwardly drop her eyes, knowing what was coming next. _I won't be wearing your dress._ She carefully said.

 _Why not?_ The woman questioned with alarm _._

 _It's too big._

 _I can alte…_

 _There's not enough time to alter it, and the dress, just isn't me._ Michonne gently conveyed to the speechless woman. _I appreciate the gesture. I really do, but I'm going to go with something else._ The woman was quiet for a long moment her eyes down. _Are you okay?_ Michonne then asked.

 _I'm disappointed._ The woman admitted now looking Michonne in the eyes. _But I'll be okay._

Michonne nodded, a sympathetic look on her face, acknowledging what had been said.

 _I'll have Francine pull out the last rack_. The woman then awkwardly stated. _And we can start looking over those dresses._

 _That won't be necessary._ Michonne said. _Maggie and I will take it from here._

 _Alright._ The woman slowly replied _. Well... if you need anything…I'll be downstairs._ The older woman stated, then quickly excused herself from the room before they could respond.

Michonne and Maggie's eyes instantly locked and neither knew whether to smile or remained stoic. They both ultimately went with the laughter at the situation, the task of finding a wedding gown that had become more wayward than a herd of hungry walkers.

 _I'm sorry this has gotten so out of control_. Maggie profusely apologized.

 _Don't worry about it._ Michonne said as she took off the wedding hat, looked at it with disbelief and returned her attention to Maggie. _Now what?_

 _I think there's a Macy's off Duke street._ Maggie jokingly suggested, driving Michonne to shake her head and laugh.

There's another rack of dresses downstairs. Michonne then said. _There's got to be something in there...and if there isn't..._

 _Then we're taking a trip to Macy's._ Maggie vowed.

* * *

The smell was nearly stifling, the scent of fresh meat and blood permeating the room. This was the first time in a long while that such a smell was actually for something good. Rick thought as he slammed his hatchet through the meat, cutting off a fourth of a rib, then proceeding to sever more. The hunt had been successful, more successful than they expected it to be. He and Darryl had managed to track two deer and take them down before any walkers got to them. They'd then brought them back to the community and had spent the last several hours skinning them, then packaging the meat for storage.

 _This should keep us good for a while_. Darryl said, proudly eying their kills.

 _Yeah. This is enough for the wedding and at least most of winter._ Rick agreed.

 _Michonne will be happy._ Darryl added, recalling Rick mentioning how much she enjoyed deer meat.

 _Yeah. She will._ Rick smiled as he continued to chop...

 _The wedding still driving her crazy?_

 _Yeah. It's the people. They're excited. They want to be a part of planning every detail._ He said _. Michonne can't relinquish that type of control though. She's constantly having to shut down the people who take the crazy too far._

 _Too bad y'all can't elope._

 _Nah, I wouldn't have it any other way._ Rick said, thinking of what it was going to be like, what it was already like, having the full wedding experience with Michonne and their kids and with their friends and family in attendance, just how they wanted it.

Darryl studied Rick a moment, noting his complete and utter joy.

 _You really love her don't you?_ Rick looked up at his friend to find him staring his way.

 _I do._ He admitted, still contemplative. _After Lori died, there wasn't even a thought of finding someone else…. but then Michonne showed up, and before I realized, she was everything, not just to my children, but to me._

 _She's a good woman._ Daryl declared. _I'm happy for you, both of you._

Rick nodded with a smile then began packing up some of the meat he'd chopped, into containers that would be stored in the community freezer. _You know I don't have anyone to stand up for me, at the ceremony._ He then casually stated.

 _Carl won't do it?_ Darryl asked, now focused on packing his own meat away.

 _No. He'll be busy doing something else…you know, you've been with me from the start…seen me through some of the worst times in my life, and some of the best…"_

 _What are you saying?_ Darryl asked, stopping what he was doing to give his full attention to Rick.

 _I'd like you to stand up for me at my wedding._

 _You sure?_ Darryl questioned in shock, not knowing what else to say.

 _You're my brother…I wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Aight._ Darryl accepted after a long pause. _But I ain't planning no bachelor party or giving no toasts at the reception._ _I suck at shit like that._

 _Fair enough._ Rick laughed.

* * *

Michonne carried a sleeping Judith into her room, then gently lay her down in her crib and watched as the child slightly stirred before settling back into her deep slumber. Michonne took the baby monitor and made her way down the hall to her and Rick's bedroom. In addition to spending a part of the day searching for a wedding dress, which she was ecstatic to have found, she'd worked on other plans for the wedding. Wild flowers would be her bouquet and most of the guests would be standing at the ceremony, since there weren't enough chairs to accommodate the whole community. There wouldn't be bridesmaids or groomsmen. That part of the wedding would remain simple with pretty much just her and Rick standing with Gabriel. She'd also found music for her wedding march. Knowing she'd need music for the ceremony, Ms. Travis had brought by her iPod telling her she could borrow it for the wedding. The device had quite a diverse catalog of music, some of which she never thought the woman would listen to. She'd spent a good two hours scanning through the playlist, listening not only to songs that could potentially work for the wedding, but songs that brought back fond memories from her life before. When she'd finally settled on a modern piece of music that wasn't in line with the traditional classical works that had been used for weddings in the past. Michonne set the baby monitor on the dresser, then took off her gloves, laying them next to the device. She then removed her sword, propping it against the nightstand. Then took off her head band.

 _Hey_ Carl said, standing in the doorway of the room.

 _Hey_. Michonne said as she removed her leather vest then threw it on the bed. _How's the training going?_

 _Good. How about you? How's the wedding planning?_

 _Good. I found a dress._ She excitedly revealed.

 _Awesome! Do you like it?_

 _Of course. I wouldn't have picked it if I didn't._ She said then had flashes of the abomination that Mrs. Johnson had suggested and nearly laughed again in disbelief.

 _How are the expansion plans coming?_ Carl then suddenly asked, prompting Michonne to give him a questioning look.

 _What's going on? She asked._

 _What?_ Carl anxiously replied.

 _You never ask about my work unless you're worried about something. Are you worried about something?_

 _No. I just want to know about the expansion._

 _Carl._ Michonne stated with skepticism, drawing the young man into the room.

 _Ok._ He conceded _. There is something else…about the wedding._

 _What about it?_

 _I know you're not into traditions, but I want to give you something._ He nervously stated. Carl then reached into his back pocket, pulled out a small, square, white box and apprehensively extended it to Michonne. Michonne, slightly smiled, her eyes curious with anticipation as she took the box from his hand, then lifted its lid, nearly gasping at what she saw.

 _Carl? Where did you find this?_ She had to ask.

 _All over_. He replied with a sigh, releasing some of the tension he felt at giving her the gift. _Enid made it from stuff she's found around the community and stuff I brought back when I've shadowed runs. I had her making it for your birthday, but since it's new, and blue, I thought, it'd be nice for the wedding._

Michonne pulled the jewelry from the box and studied what was truly a work of art. It was a bracelet made with what appeared to be embroidery thread in two colors– white and cream, twisted together. The gorgeous thread was accented with three, light blue crystal glass beads that were trimmed in silver and painted with small green leaves, while in between each bead, there were four charms, a silver cat, cowboy hat, pacifier and horse.

 _It's beautiful._ Michonne uttered as she lifted misty eyes to Carl, who was her son in every way except blood.

 _It's us._ He said a hint of shakiness in his voice, due to the emotion the moment had stirred. _Me, you, dad and Judith._

Michonne quietly shook her head, acknowledging that she'd deciphered the meaning and smiled as she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and thanked him for the gift.

 _I have something for you too._ She then emotionally stated. _Well, something I want to ask._

 _What?_ Carl questioned, sniffling back his own emotion that was close to overflowing.

 _Will you stand with me at the wedding? Be my…man of honor?_

 _What's that?_ Carl asked with a frown, causing Michonne to laugh.

 _It's the male version of the maid of honor, the person who helps the bride with all her wedding needs and is often a good friend._

 _I thought you weren't into traditions._

 _I'm not. But there are some traditions I'm willing to embrace. I don't need you to help with the wedding. I think Maggie and the rest of the community are more than helpful with that._ She said, with a hint of snark and a smile _. I want you to stand with me because outside of your dad, you're the person I trust the most, and you're the most precious person in my life…will you stand with me?_

 _Yes. I'll do it._ Carl proudly, emotionally agreed.

 _Thank you._ Michonne tearfully replied, then enfolded him in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let Them Eat Cake

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

 **Chapter Five**

The wedding was in three days, and Rick was finally starting to feel the pressure of getting things ready, and right with the after party which was really a reception. He'd decided that it'd be held almost in the same space as the wedding, just a few feet down the way on the lawn near the Monroe home. They'd use the inside of the Monroe house, that had French doors which opened to a patio that flowed out to the space near the pond. Using the house would give people an option besides outside, to enjoy their food. The grill would be set up near the pond, while the beverages would be kept cool inside. One of his biggest challenges was selecting someone to manage the grill. For he wouldn't be able to do it for obvious reasons and he didn't want to task Darryl with the job because he was the best man. Much like what Michonne encountered when trying to find a dress, many of the men of the community offered to help. However, some of the men were so passionate about who should do the grilling and whose grilling was better, that a physical altercation nearly ensued. Rick had to check both men and ultimately banned them both from the grill and assigned two other men to the job, both of whom were happy to take it on. Besides planning the logistics of the food, Rick also had to deal with those who wanted to go all out with elaborate decorations for the party, to the point of wanting to do a run to get the materials they needed. Rick had instantly rejected this idea but had to be authoritative and firm when some became strongly insisted that they go on a run. Though the general area was safe, the thriving communities in the area - Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom, had worked together to keep the area as clear as possible of vagrants and herds of walkers, they still couldn't do runs for such frivolous things. For walkers and dangerous people were still in abundance, and were known to materialize unexpectedly and cause trouble. With that, the plan for a run to get decorations was deserted. The people would have to use what they had, and in turn had come up with some creative ideas for decorating. There were still a few more things to decide, for one, if there would be music at the reception and if so what kind. He knew that he wanted at least one dance with Michonne. She'd be nervous and internally reluctant but she'd do it for him, happily, knowing how much he loved to dance and how he's always desired to do it with her. Rick continued his strong stride, heading to what felt like his millionth task of the day, meeting Carl and Darryl to scour the men clothing inventory for suits for the wedding. Which might be his biggest challenge yet. He mused. For Carl had already expressed his displeasure with having to wear a suit outside, due to the heat, and Darryl never having worn a suit in his life being terrified, though he'd never admit it, of putting one on. What a day. Rick thought with cheer, getting giddy at the thought of it all coming together and marrying Michonne. A good day. He deduced and continued on his way.

* * *

Michonne walked up to Mrs. Edwards door really just ready for a shower and some sleep. The day had been long with lingering issues rearing their heads and some that were completely unexpected. Entering the woman's home, whose door was always open, she heard the sound of voices, one in particular very familiar, coming from her kitchen.

 _Rick?_ She exclaimed as she slowly walked into the kitchen, finding her husband to be, standing with the woman at the island in the center of the room. _What are you doing here?_

 _Since I'm handling the after party, reception, Mrs. Edwards wanted to speak with me about the dessert._ He explained as Michonne came to stand at his side, driving him to immediately leaned over, and kiss her lips.

 _You were coming over to talk about the same thing. I thought it would be good for Rick to join us since he's planning what food we'll have. I hope that was okay?_ The woman asked.

 _It's okay._ Michonne replied, struggling to keep the shyness out of her voice at Rick's loving, yet blatant affection.

 _Great! Because I was just suggesting to Rick that you do a wedding cake._

 _Wedding cake?_

 _Baby I know you're not big on tradition, but we are getting married. We need a cake._ Rick contended as he gently touched her back, caress it.

 _I thought we were going to talk dessert, like cookies or maybe a couple of pound cakes, not an actual wedding cake._ Michonne stated, relaxing at Rick's touch, then rested her hand atop his that lay on the counter.

 _Actually its wedding cakes._ Mrs. Edwards corrected. _We need to use the rest of the milk and eggs that we got from Hilltop before it goes bad. I was thinking we could make a stackable cake with nine layers, three 14 inch, 10 inch and 6 inch layers. I can also do a smaller cake that can serve as the groom's cake._ She said, looking at Rick _. And Sandra Jenkins has said she'll cook a couple of deep apple pies and acorn cookies so that there will be an option for those who don't eat cake._

 _That too much._ Michonne firmly protested. _It's our wedding and everyone wants to celebrate, but we need to make sure we're not overdoing it._

 _Michonne's right._ Rick agreed. _We may have plenty of food now, but things can change, and fast. I'm all for cake, but we can't be wasteful._

 _Well…I can scale things back..._ Mrs. Edwards slowly stated obviously disappointed _. I can do a sheet_ cake, if you think the stackable is too much. _I'll let Sarah know we won't need the cookies and apple pies._ She said. _I guess... all I need from you now is the type of cake you want and the flavor._

 _What choices do we have? In flavors I mean?_ Rick questioned.

 _Apple, Blueberry and Carrots._

 _Which can we afford to spare?_ Michonne asked.

 _We have plenty of blueberries and carrots, but we don't have enough apples to do a cake that'd be big enough to serve everyone. We'll need to pick more if you decide on that flavor._

 _Then we'll go with the blueberries or carrots._ Rick replied, looking at Michonne who nodded in agreement.

 _I'm good with the stacked blueberry._ _How about you?_

 _Whatever you want_.

 _It's your wedding too._ Michonne pointed out, tilting her head and giving Rick her eyes with a hint of exasperation.

 _Whatever you want, I want._ Rick stated again, then took her lips, quelling her frustration with his warmth. _I'm fine with the blueberry._ He then whispered.

 _Well then blueberry it is._ Mrs. Edwards excitedly smiled.

* * *

Michonne and Rick exited the house, stopping in the doorway to thank Mrs. Edwards for baking their wedding cake, to which the woman enthusiastically replied that she was proud to have the honor. After which, they started their walk home.

 _One less thing to think about._ Michonne sighed, as she slipped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. _I can't believe she was thinking of cooking so many desserts._

 _She's just excited, like everyone else. Got a little carried away._ Rick stated. _You were right though to point out the waste of cooking so much. One cake should be more than enough..._ I think I want carrot instead of blueberry though. Michonne gave him a look of 'you're kidding me' inciting him to laugh.

 _Rick!_ She lightly scoffed, playfully rolling her eyes.

 _Did you really think you were going there to talk cookies and a couple of pound cakes?_ He teased.

 _I don't know what I thought._ She wearily admitted. _It's been a long day_. She said as she massaged her neck, prompting Rick to release her hand and take over. Pushing her dreads aside, his hand glided to her neck, applying a gentle pressure before stroking it at her nape. Then moving to her shoulder he kneaded it gently, causing her to sigh and to slightly lean her head over at how good it felt. He then dropped his hand to her back, massaging it, just above where her katana was strapped.

 _Tired?_ He quietly questioned as she slightly leaned her head to the side, sighing at the heaven in his caress.

 _Yeah. I just want to shower and go to bed._

 _Can I join you?_

 _In the shower or the bed?_ She asked with a laugh.

 _How about both?_ He softly, hotly suggested.

 _Why did I know that'd be your answer?_

 _Cause you know me._ He said, then briefly stopped their trek, now again caressing her neck, he pulled her face to his, then passionately kissed her lips.

 _Which is why you should know, I have little energy for anything except sleep_. Michonne uttered softly, then tenderly captured his mouth again.

 _We can shower, go to bed and just cuddle_. Rick claimed, his lips then lightly brushing against hers, teasing them.

 _Cuddle?_ She then quietly exclaimed and pulled back. _I can't believe I just heard that word come out of your mouth_. She laughed and resume their walk, knowing he was full of it.

 _What? I can cuddle_. He contended, a smile in his voice as he took her hand once more.

 _Umm. Hmm._ Michonne uttered skeptically. _We'll see when we get home_.

 _Yes we will._ Rick stated with a smirk. They then became quiet walking for several minutes in a companionable silence, enjoying the beauty of their community and the peace around them.

 _We need to talk about Mr. Gordon._ Michonne spoke, reluctantly breaking the tranquility of the moment.

 _Yeah. I know. Rick stated. I heard about the incident with Angie._

 _He's in lock up. But this is the fourth fight in a month. We need to figure out what to do about him._

 _We can get everyone together in the morning to talk_. He agreed _. We can use that time to talk about the issues with the east gate too._

 _The fortitudes still not holding like they should?_

 _No. It's gone take more time than I expected to get those walls to hold like we need them to._

 _Do you think anything's left at the shopping mall we can use?_

 _Maybe. But how would we get the materials here? We don't have the transportation to hall steel beams._ He said. _We may have to temporarily stop the work, hold on that part of the expansion until we can figure out a better way to reinforce the wall._ Michonne sighed, thinking how the expansion was critical to sourcing food – creating a much bigger garden, to trade for other goods and keeping for their community. Delaying that part of the expansion, could leave them a little too dependent on their allies for food.

 _We'll figure it out._ He reassured, now slipping his arm around her shoulder.

 _We always do_. She said, smiling at him with tired eyes.

 _So which first? Shower or Bed?_ He asked.

 _Definitely the shower. But no funny business!_ She quickly added.

 _Scouts honor._ Rick promised even as he eyed her with amorous eyes.

 _Scouts honor._ She echoed with a skeptical smirk when Rick smiled, then pulled her to him, kissing the side of her forehead as they continued their stroll towards home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Singled Out

**Thanks everyone for reading and responding. I really appreciate the support!**

 **Chapter Six**

The bottle spun round and round, passing potential victims to be put on the hot seat of truth. Laughter, so much laughter and drink. Michonne wasn't sure which one was fueling the other, but it was so rare in this world of death and depravity. It was now a commodity. The ladies knew they could only do a few bottles of wine and they would use it well in celebration of the events for the day to come. This wouldn't even be a game played if alcohol weren't involved. They'd first had dinner enjoying one of Mrs. Edward's fabulous casseroles. They'd talked love and happiness, everything and nothing, before moving into the living room to continue the party. They'd settled for an innocent game of Spin the bottle, Truth No Dares. It was refreshing. The bottle finally stopped, landing on Sasha who sat up straight and focused on the lady, Michelle, who was to ask the next question.

 _What is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to you?_

Sasha thought for a minute, then answered. _It was before Abe and I were together. He'd gone through something really heavy one day, and came to see me. He told me…that we could be here thirty years and our time together would still be too short._

The room instantly filled with a collective _Aww_ with some ladies holding their hands to their chests, while others took another swig of their wine.

 _So what happened next?_ Someone asked.

 _I'm sure we can all guess._ Someone answered and they all laughed before the bottle was spun again and this time landed on Francine. Sasha smiled mischievously. Then asked the question. _How many guys have you slept with?_

 _Who's to say I'm into guys?_

Yowling and laughter reverberated through the room with some even clinking their glasses together at the response.

 _Ok ok, let me rephrase. How many PEOPLE have you slept with?_ Sasha corrected.

The woman took a swig of her drink and looked around the room. Then proudly stated _Forty._

 _What?! Seriously?_ _How many were men and how many were women?_ Many exclaimed different responses at once, none judgmental, but curious in tone. All were a little shocked due to the woman's apparent conservative demeanor.

 _I dated a lot alright._ The woman defensively explained with a laugh. _What's your number?_ She then asked.

 _Nobody's judging. Agreed. I've slept with 14 guys. I've slept with about 20. I think my number is around 6. I've only been with 2._ All eyes immediately went to the woman who made the last comment.

 _My husband and my boyfriend from High School._ She said, a little embarrassed. _Unlike Francine, I didn't get out that much._

 _How about you Michonne, bride to be, what's your number?_ Someone asked, putting her on the spot.

Michonne took a swig of her wine, feeling way more relaxed than she'd normally be in this setting and thus comfortable with sharing what any other time she'd keep private.

 _Ten._ She confessed. _And they weren't all boyfriends._

The ladies all cheered and laughed, many again clinking their glasses.

 _Who says sex has to mean love._ Someone said.

 _Right._ Another lady agreed.

 _Let's just say I had a great time in college._ Michonne revealed, and all the ladies hooted and cheered again, before Francine feeling good and less defensive about her high number, spun the bottle again with it landing on Michonne.

Screaming and clapping ensued with the ladies excitedly awaiting the question that would be posed to the guest of honor.

 _The future Mrs. Grimes!_ Someone exclaimed.

 _Argh! Haven't I said enough._ Michonne joked.

 _No nearly._ Maggie lightly countered.

 _Ok, ask away._

 _What is the sexiest part on the male body, or rather what is the sexiest part on Rick's body?_

Everyone excitedly clapped and cheered which caused Michonne to helplessly smile, shaking her head as they waited on pins and needles for her to respond. _Wow, that's a hard one…._

 _I bet it is_. Someone said, inciting chuckles throughout the room.

 _I think everything about him is sexy._ She answered.

 _Good answer. Ah, yeah_

 _But, if I had to choose, I'd say…his hands._ She shyly stated, thinking of what he'd done with those hands just hours before she'd arrived at the party.

 _His hands? Well I wasn't expecting that._ Francine said. _Hands?_ Some exclaimed with bewilderment. _Hands aren't bad._ Sasha interjected.

 _Right!_ Michonne pointed at her. _Hands can do some pretty amazing things_. She let slip and all began Oohing and applauding.

 _Do tell?_ Someone urged. _We'd love to hear what Rick can do with his hands._ Someone else said.

 _No kiss and tell._ Michonne rejected, to some disappointed laughter and groans, before she then spun the bottle again….

* * *

Everyone leaped at once, all going for the same things, trying to get there first and thus get control of the game. They'd been at it for a while, a surprising suggestion by Abraham to give Rick a bachelor's night before the wedding. Now the score was tied, but they didn't have much time left with the skies quickly growing dark due to the setting sun. Rick amazingly won the battle, grabbing the ball then bouncing it with skill as he ran opposite the basket, dribbling with his left hand while he tried to catch his breath, watching as the others did too. He was surprised at his skill at the game. He never played in his past life, but when Carl got shot, they'd used it along with a tennis ball to hone his hand eye coordination. One day while practicing throwing baskets they'd decided on a game, and from there his skill at the game had grown.

 _Ten more minutes and we should wrap this up._ Rick stated as he briefly looked towards the darkening sky then returned his eyes to Darryl, who had the ball.

 _You afraid we gone show you up._ Abraham challenged as he attempted to protect Darryl from Rick and Morgan.

 _No, we got this._ Rick countered, blocking Darryl's shot which succeeded in preventing it from going in and watched as Aaron got the ball, ran away from the goal, then back around the end of the drive before starting toward the others.

 _Did you forget we're winning?_ Darryl pointed out.

 _Only by four points_. Morgan said.

 _By six now._ Darryl said as he stole the ball from Aaron and sunk it in the basket.

 _It ain't over._ Rick warned, immediately getting the ball and shooting it again. This time hitting the basket, to the excited roars of his teammates.

 _Who's been teaching you?_ Abraham questioned.

 _Ain't nothing to teach, just bounce and shoot._ Rick retorted, demonstrating his skill again to the shock of his opposing friends, who couldn't help but yell at another shot he made, after swiping the ball from Gabriel.

 _Argh, can't go home to the wife with a loss._

 _Speak for yourself._ Rick refuted.

 _You ain't married yet._ Gabriel reminded him as he shadowed Morgan in an attempt to keep him from being passed the ball.

 _This has nothing to do with Michonne._ Rick then added, ignoring Gabriel's comment. _This is about kicking your ass._

The guys shouted in excitement and frustration at the basket that tied the score while simultaneously the light faded from the sky. They all stood around the court their hands at their waists cursing the darkness, then finally accepted that it was over. The men shook hands and congratulated each other on the great game, vowing to pick up where they left off the next time they had a chance.

 _I'm ready for something else_. Aaron excitedly said, looking around at the guys.

 _Too bad ain't no sports bars nearby._ Morgan stated.

 _Or Magic City_. Abraham joked which prompted a side eye from some of the guys. _Come on y'all know y'all would be down._

 _I got it covered._ Darryl exclaimed ignoring Abe's comment. _It ain't a sports bar but I think ya'll will take it._ Intrigued they all followed Darryl who led the way to what was next.

* * *

 _Maggie you're up_. Someone said to the woman who was busy nursing her wine and hadn't noticed that the bottle had landed on her.

 _Go ahead._ She replied.

 _What was the most awkward romantic encounter you've ever had?_

 _I wouldn't call it romantic, but I had a one-night stand in an alleyway. It was the worst sex I've ever had. I never did that again._

 _Ouch._ Someone exclaimed. _Too much alcohol?_ Francine asked.

 _Pretty much._ Maggie confirmed which gave everyone a chuckle.

 _One night stands never live up to the hype._ Rosita chimed in. _There's all this build up but when it goes down I'm like that's it._

 _I don't know who you were sleeping with but my one night stands never went down that way._ Someone countered

The ladies all laughed again. While someone mentioned they were always too afraid to have a one- night stand, another mentioned it wasn't there thing, while others said they never had the chance or they were afraid to do it due to fear of pregnancy and/or disease.

 _Believe me, you didn't miss anything._ Rosita said. _Now a friends with benefits is a different story._

 _Yes!_ Several of the ladies shouted in agreement. _At least the sex is always guaranteed to be good._ Sasha piped in.

 _Not necessarily_. Someone said.

 _Well if ain't good why would you be sleeping with him?_ Sasha asked.

 _Something to do?_ Michonne answered for the woman, to which she immediately agreed and everyone hooted and hollered.

After the laughter calmed some and the ladies were back focused on the game, Maggie gave the bottle a whirl and it landed on Michonne.

 _What's the craziest thing you've ever done for a man?_

 _How much time do you got?_ Michonne asked, to which quiet giggles spread around the room. _Run into a herd of walkers with nothing but determination and my sword._ She said with seriousness recalling the memory from a couple of years before when Alexandria had been overrun by walkers, and Rick, in frustration and grief, ran out to fight a horde of walkers, after Carl had been shot. It had been yet another turning point in her and Rick's relationship. _It was insane._ She continued _. But I'd do it again without a second thought._ Most of the ladies uttered a quiet _Aww_ while others recalled moments they'd had to deal with walkers to save a loved one.

 _Leave it to the bride to be to turn things serious._ Rosita reproached in a light tone, spurring an anemic chuckle throughout the room.

 _The question was asked. I answered honestly._ Michonne defended. _But I can lighten the mood with a more agreeable answer._ She said. _Another crazy thing I did for a man… I stripped naked and ran into the ocean._ The room instantly burst with chatter and excitement.

 _What?! That's crazier than running into a horde of walkers! Was it daylight? You're kidding!_ Several ladies exclaimed at once.

 _It's not a lie. It was daylight and on a public beach and yes I was arrested._ Laughter exploded in the room. With someone stating their disbelief that Michonne had once been arrested.

Satisfied with the somberness being successfully lifted from the room, Michonne gave the bottle a swirl...

* * *

 _What do you think they're doing over there?_ Darryl asked as he and the other men, looked down the way towards the house where the women's get together was being held. They'd all been relaxing after their basketball game and had been joined by a few other men in the community who'd wrapped up their security shifts. They were all enjoying the night air, having what Alexandria seemed to always have in abundance – alcohol.

 _I have no clue._ Rick said as he took a swig of his beer.

 _Whatever it is, they sure got us beat._ Abraham stated.

 _I don't know. We had a dam good basketball game._ Darryl countered.

 _Which we would've kicked your ass had it not been for the sunset._ Rick scoffed.

 _We told ya'll we can pick it back up at any time._ Darryl challenged.

 _I'm holding you to that._ He said, pointing his beer towards Darryl, then took a swig and looked towards the sky taking in the stars that years before hadn't been there. Unseen by the naked eye due to the pollutants in the air.

 _We should plan a game night, maybe once month, when the time can be spared._ Morgan suggested.

 _I'm game._ _That'd be cool._ _What would we do?_ All the guys commented at once.

 _We'd need more to do than basketball._ Rick stated.

 _I've got a deck of cards I picked up last month on a run._ Darryl said.

 _The Monroe house has a pool table in the basement_. Aaron added.

 _Really? If I'd known that I'd been spending my free time over there_. Rick teased.

 _You don't have no free time._ Darryl contended, thinking how if Rick wasn't busy with Michonne, Carl and Judith he was doing work inside or outside the community, all for the community, to keep it sustainable and safe.

 _The ole ball and chain already got you locked down_. Abraham laughed.

 _There's nothing old or clingy about Michonne._ Rick countered.

 _Alright man! She rockin it_?! A couple of the men said, picking up on the inference in Rick's statement and tone.

 _Dam straight_. Rick seriously answered one of them.

 _My bad. No ruffled feathers intended._ Abraham said, raising his hand in mock surrender then took another gulp of his beer.

 _No feathers ruffled here._

 _You know that's something that changed with the end of the world, no more nagging and complaining women. I don't miss that. Too much shit going down._ Abraham voiced.

 _You obviously haven't spent any time with Ms. Simpson_. Aaron declared, to which they all laughed. Those who'd had interactions with the woman nodding in agreement.

 _What's her issue?_ Morgan asked.

 _Issues. The dam sun rising. The oak tree in her yard. The noise from the work on the east gate._ The men chimed in.

 _Seriously? She complained about the noise at the east gate?_ Darryl asked in disbelief.

 _Every chance she gets._ Gabriel confirmed, causing the men to again scoff and laugh, appreciating to a degree that some things were still with them in this new world.

The men then all became quiet some staring into the darkness or at the sky while taking occasional swigs of their drinks, thinking.

 _You know something I do miss is Sunday night football._ Abraham suddenly exclaimed out the blue which spurred instant agreement from the others, followed by a long conversation about professional sports and the best championship games from their previous lives.

 _So we gone do the game night?_ Darryl asked once the conversation died down. _It ain't the Superbowl but it'll be something._

 _An occasional reprieve would be nice. It would give the people something to look forward to besides the usual._ Morgan stated.

 _I like it._ Rick shrugged. _You plan it we'll be there_. He said looking at Morgan, who'd originally presented the idea. The man then nodded accepting the directive.

 _This was a good idea._ Rick declared, turning his gaze to the men around him. _Thank you._

 _It was the least we could do considering all you, and Michonne have done for this community._ Aaron sincerely responded. _You deserve a celebration of your happiness._

 _Well it's not just a celebration of me and Michonne. It's a celebration of all of us, what we've built here in spite of our failures and losses, what we'll build in the future._

 _And what a hell of a future it's gone be._ Abraham proclaimed.

 _To the future_. Gabriel suddenly asserted, lifting his bottle of beer.

 _To the future._ They all repeated then lifted their bottles to the air before taking a swig of their drinks.

* * *

 _Hey!_ Rick smiled, greeting Michonne as she left the house where her gathering was held, then slipped his hand into hers.

 _Hey!_ She beamed, feeling a comforting warmth at his touch.

 _How was your party?_ He asked.

 _It was fun._

 _We heard_. He smirked.

 _Heard what?_ Michonne questioned with a hint of alarm.

 _The laughter_. Rick clarified. _You worried I heard?_ He curiously asked. _What did ya'll talk about?_

 _Nothing._

 _Really?_ He lightly scoffed.

 _Really._ Michonne innocently replied. _How was your game?_

 _Ah, changing the subject. Now I'm really curious._

Michonne cut him a side eye and smirked, then returned her eyes forward.

 _Did you tell them I snore?_ He joked.

 _You don't snore_. Michonne laughed, shaking her head.

 _You told them about my gun belt during our first time?_

 _Rick!_ Michonne exclaimed, stopping their trek to give him an amused look of disbelief.

 _Struck a nerve?_

 _I'm not answering that._ She said as she resumed their walk.

 _You did tell them!_

 _I'm not talking about it._

 _You sure about that?_ Rick asked after stopping them again, then kissing her deeply.

 _I'm sure._ Michonne breathlessly uttered, then took his lips once more. _You never told me about your game._ She then whispered.

 _It was good._ He softly conceded, his mouth lingering against hers.

 _Good._ She uttered then kissed him again, passionately hotly, before moving forward, pulling him along when he gently tugged her hand, stopping her.

 _What?_

 _I can't come._ Rick revealed.

 _Why not?_ Michonne queried in confusion.

 _The groom can't see the bride before the wedding. It's tradition._

 _You're not serious._

Rick held her gaze, unwavering and earnest.

 _You can come tonight and leave before morning._ Michonne uttered.

 _I'd love to, but I can't._ He said, which caused Michonne to laugh, after catching the innuendo in the tone of his response.

 _You sure I can't convince you._ She quietly questioned, then kissed him slowly, tenderly devouring his tongue as her hand slid down to his butt, gently squeezing its cheek at the cusp of his inner thigh. Rick passionately groaned and took control, kissing her deeper, hungrily, driving her to moan, before he gradually pulled away.

 _No._ He huskily replied against her mouth, causing her to sigh in heated frustration. They stood there a moment, quiet and breathing heavy, their lips inches apart, when Rick finally found the strength to speak.

 _Rest well._ He breathed then kissed her forehead and stepped back, his hand briefly lingering on her cheek, before leaving her feverish, longing and happy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Going to the Chapel Part I

Hi all! This chapter has been split up into two parts. I'm posting the first part this morning and the second part later tonight.

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

 **Chapter Seven** – Part 1

Michonne drifted awake, slowly opening her eyes to bright sunshine illuminating the room. She lay there a moment gazing across the bed, at the side that was Rick's, remembering their heated kiss from the night before, making her feverish with wanting. Michonne touched his pillow then pulled it to her face and smiled, while breathing in his scent. She couldn't believe that a week had turned into three, that the quick wedding that she and Rick was supposed to have had turned into this big event that was finally happening today. In less than 12 hours she'd be marrying Rick Grimes. She happily thought. Michonne then suddenly turned over, plucked a mint leaf from the bowl she always kept by the bed and got up. Remembering some work she needed to complete before the wedding later in the day. She then quickly showered, dressed and couldn't help but smile while using the toothbrush Rick had given her weeks ago. Within minutes, she was out the house making her way towards the west side of the community, her mind once again on Rick, wondering where he'd spent the night and what he was doing. When she arrived at her destination, ready to handle the task at hand, she'd found a few others, including Carl, already there, putting down repellents to keep away rats and snakes that oftentimes attracted walkers. When she attempted to inquire about how the task was coming and to help she was gently reproached and directed to go home. She'd at first rejected their directive knowing that they needed as many as possible on this task, and telling them that even though this was her wedding day there was still work to be done, they'd disputed her argument and insisted she go home. She'd eventually conceded, but the group didn't believe she'd do as she was asked. So Carl had stopped what he was doing and escorted her home, which left her a little annoyed. But he wasn't deterred, telling her, him walking her home was to ensure she'd not find another task to take on, which he was certain she'd do if he was not there to stop her.

* * *

Soft skin brushed against his, heating him, rousing him with carnal hunger, when her lips feverishly melded to his as her hand drifted to his shaft, gently stroking its length until she reached the end and brushed her thumb across its tip. Rick awaken with a gasp, covered in a light sheen of sweat, his body hot, burning with arousal. He then reached for Michonne, wanting and needing her in that moment, but was crushed to find she was not there. _Damn it._ He silently thought upon finding himself alone, remembering that he'd done this, insisting that they spend the night apart. Rick shifted to his back, breathing heavy with desire and laughed at himself. You did this. He mused again as his heart grew excited over what was yet to come, his wedding to Michonne. Rick rolled to his side and retrieved the mint leaves he'd left on the nightstand the night before, continuing the ritual that was all Michonne, and tossed the leaves in his mouth. He then hopped out of the bed, still heated and hard, and headed for a cold shower.

A short while later, Rick arrived at the east gate, ready to get some work done. He'd be getting married in a few hours, and he was stoked for the joyous occasion, but the night before in the mist of his excitement over his impending nuptials he'd thought of some things that would better reinforce the new expansion gate and wanted to implement it as soon as possible. However, when he was seen, everyone immediately denounced his presence and demanded that he leave. Rick, like Michonne, had originally rejected the orders, letting them know what he came there for, when they kindly thanked him for his input and told him to leave. Rick was going to fight them further until everyone there, men and women, stopped what they were doing and took a stance against him with firm eyes. Ready to do battle. Rick had grudgingly yielded, accepting that he wasn't going to get his way and left, for where, he didn't know. As he walked away, the nervous energy of bliss grew within him. He knew, because of what was happening that evening. He had to do something. He thought. He couldn't wait around all day for the wedding to happen. He'd go nuts. Rick slowly walked down the way and just as he turned the corner, he spotted who he knew was Michonne in the distance with Carl. His heart rushed with tenderness and he immediately stepped back behind the corner fighting his desire to go to her, to fulfill the dream he'd had of her that morning. When he somehow conquered his desire, turning and rushing away, and nearly ran over Darryl.

 _Whoa man! What's up? Where're you rushing off to?_

 _Avoiding Michonne._ Rick stated as he nervously looked back. Darryl laughed, amused at seeing the toughest man he knew, badass Rick Grimes, in this state. _I'm not supposed to see her before the wedding. How about you? You seem to be in a rush too._

 _Jeff gashed his arm cutting trees on the backside of the property._

 _He alright._

 _It's pretty bad. He'll live but the doc needs me to make a trip to Hilltop to get more medicine to fight infection._

 _Let's go._ Rick asserted, thinking a quick trip to Hilltop was exactly the distraction he needed _._

 _Let's go where?_

 _To Hilltop. I'm coming with you._

 _Man you can't come. You gettin married in a few hours. You got stuff to do._

 _My stuff is done_. Rick countered. _The food is set up and handled, so is the party. There ain't nothin for me to do._

 _Michonne'll kill me if you ain't back in time for the wedding._

 _The wedding is 12 hours away we'll be back hours before then_. Rick contended. _We don't have time to argue. He said. Jeff needs that medicine._

Knowing that Rick was right, Darryl conceded and led them to a car.

* * *

The trip had gone well. They'd made it to Hilltop without issue, picked up the medicine and headed back towards home, when nearly 10 minutes into the twenty-five minute drive, they encountered a freak rain storm, wreaking havoc on the road, making it impassable with mud. This was normal when there was a heavy rain, and Rick knew from Jesus, that the Hilltop was working on ways to prevent this from happening. Like many things in their communities and its surrounding landscape, it was a work in progress. Being that the road was impassable in the direction of Alexandria they'd been forced to turn around and take the road less traveled, what they called the long way from Hilltop which added an extra 15 minutes to the ride home. The alternate drive started out good. The rain even stopped, giving way to sunny skies making the drive faster, when half way through the ride the car suddenly lost power, the indicator lights on the dash all flashing before the car went silent. Darryl immediately tried to start the car again and when it failed, he attempted numerous times until it was obvious that the action was useless.

 _Shit!_ Darryl exclaimed.

 _What just happened?_ Rick asked with alarm.

 _I don't know_. Darryl said letting the car roll to a stop before he and Rick got out and immediately took a look under the hood.

 _There's nothing I see here._ Darryl stated. _It must be electrical_. _Shit_! He said again, slamming the hood down on the car. _Heath told me he was having trouble with this car the last time he used it for a run, but I've been driving it for the last month with no trouble._

 _Is there anything you can do to get it started?_ Rick had to ask even though he knew the answer, his concern rising.

 _Nah. It's dead._

 _Shit!_ Rick exclaimed. _We gotta find a car, now. The wedding is in less than 10 hours. We won't make it back if we try to walk..._ Before Rick could finish that sentence, a walker emerged from the woods, then another, prompting he and Darryl to immediately act, slaying them with his Bowie knife and with Darryl's bow, when two more emerged from the woods, then three, followed by four turning into a procession of walkers that were too many for just the two of them to handle.

 _We gotta to get out of here_. Rick stated with urgency and promptly started to run with Darryl right in step with him, when more and more walkers emerged from the woods.

 _We gotta get off this road_. Darryl said upon seeing more walkers trickling into the road in front of them and instantly charging their way.

 _This is the way home_. Rick protested even though he knew Darryl was right as they slay as many as they could that obstructed their path.

 _There's too many of them._ Darryl countered.

 _There!_ Rick pointed and yelled when he spotted a barn across the way, just a few feet from the road.

He and Darryl quickly changed course, running from the road and across the small patch of land at full speed, but the walkers seemed faster than what they'd previously experienced or perhaps they were emerging from other areas that was covered in foliage. Whatever the reasoning they were right on their heels. Some even coming from the sides, driving them to kill as they ran. They made their way to the barn in quick time and was relieved to find that it wasn't locked. Slamming the doors behind them they only had a moment to scan their surroundings that was thankfully free of walkers, before they had to bolt the door that was now pressing with the banging and snarling of monsters. Rick and Darryl slowly backed away from the door when Rick ran to the back of the barn to see if there was another way out. There wasn't.

 _We're trapped!_ He tightly exclaimed his mind instantly going to Michonne her fear of this very thing, some twist of fate, ruining their chance at having everything they wanted. He wasn't dying today. He knew it, and neither was Darryl. But they had to figure a way out of there and soon. He had to get back to Michonne.

* * *

Michonne sat in her living room on the couch, her feet propped up, her hair in a towel and her robe on, due to her washing the former and soaking her body in lavender oil that had been delivered by her friends. Maggie and Sasha sat with her, both relaxing in the side chairs that flanked the coffee table. After Michonne had been turned away from the west side of the property, she'd come back home to find Maggie and Sasha waiting for her. They couldn't believe she was trying to work on her wedding day and had fiercely reproached her as others had done. Seeing that she was in good hands, Carl had left her to return to his work and she and the ladies went inside, with Maggie bringing along Glenn Marshall and Judith, the latter having stayed the night with Mrs. Edwards. Michonne couldn't have a normal day of pampering as she would've before. They'd said, but they could assist her with relaxing. They'd brought her breakfast - chicken sausage, with eggs and acorn muffins. None of which Michonne could eat, because she was just too nervous about the wedding, but Maggie and Sasha had helped devour the food along with Glenn Hershel and Judith. They'd then moved on to painting their nails, something none of them had done in ages, and thus immensely enjoyed. Though the polish was old and a little clumpy, it was light, pastel colors which made its age less obvious when dried. Judith had even wanted to get in on it. She was fascinated with the colors and that it was something different. However, Michonne had refused to allow it. Even though, the polish was old it was likely still too toxic for a near three year old who was still putting a lot of stuff in her mouth. Plus, Judith would never sit still long enough for it to dry. The little girl had been greatly unhappy with Michonne's choice and had a crying fit over it but she'd gotten passed it fast, moving on to her red Solo cups to play before eventually conking out for a nap. The hour now approached noon and the ladies sat back in the living room, relaxing with the kids being asleep, all nursing a glass of white wine, conversing about life…

 _Abraham is still asking for kids._ Sasha resumed with what they'd been previously discussing. _I don't know if I want that with the way the world is._

 _You sound like Glenn when I first mentioned to him that I wanted a child_. Maggie stated, a sense of sad nostalgia in her voice.

 _What changed his mind?_ Sasha asked.

 _He realized that if we weren't going to continue our lives as we would have before, if we weren't going to try and build something, then there was no point in living at all._

 _Things are more stable now._ Michonne chimed in. _Life a little more predictable. We have a good doctor who got Maggie, Dawn and Sondra through it._ She said, referring to other women in the community who'd had children in recent years. _If you want to take the risk…I don't think it's a bad thing._

Sasha sat quiet a moment, not knowing if that reasoning would be enough to get her there. _Have you and Rick thought about taking the risk? Having kids?_ She then posed.

 _I think Carl and Judith are enough._ Michonne softly said, thinking. _But…Rick wouldn't mind having another._

 _Really? Did he say that?_ Maggie queried with curiosity.

 _No. But…we had a scare about two years ago_. She answered, shocking her friends. _We were close to the end of the battle with Negan. It wasn't the right time, if it was gonna happen, but Rick wanted it._ She said as she recalled that time, how he could barely contain his disappointment when she'd told him she wasn't pregnant. They hadn't talked about it since. Why she didn't know, but a part of her was relieved that they hadn't.

 _I don't know, maybe I'll change my mind, but I just feel like being pregnant would make me too vulnerable_. Sasha said.

 _I get it._ Michonne nodded. _I felt the same, I still do. I've been in battle mode for so long, I can't imagine getting to a point where I can't do much of anything for myself and having to rely on someone else._

 _Rick would be there though. He'd protect you with his life_. Maggie pointed out.

 _He would, but that's the point, I've never needed anyone to protect me. I could always protect myself. The thought of being completely vulnerable in those later months of the pregnancy is what has me unsure._

Sasha nodded, completely agreeing with Michonne's thoughts. _How did you handle it? Those later months._ She then cautiously asked, her eyes on Maggie. _I know, it was difficult without Glenn._ Maggie remained quiet, contemplating, but before she could utter a response the door of the home flew open, prompting the women to stand at once, their eyes locked on those who were entering, their weapons drawn.

 _Carl?!_ Michonne exclaimed, lowering her sword. _What's wrong?_

 _Rick and Darryl went to the Hilltop to pick up some medicine. They haven't returned_. Tobin replied.

 _How long have they been gone?_ Michonne asked as she moved around the couch to come face to face with the man.

 _Since early this morning. They should've been back almost two hours ago._

Michonne headed for the stairs without saying a word as the people behind her called to her but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't entertain their reasoning for her focus was clear. She ran up the stairs two at a time, removing the towel that was wrapped around her head then ran into her and Rick's room. She disrobed without thought, dropping her bath robe to the floor and dressed faster than she had in her life. She felt panicked, the wound of losing Andre and Mike reopening again, filling her with fear that she'd lose Rick. Minutes later Michonne ran back down the stairs slipping her sword on her back and headed for the door.

 _You don't have to do this. We're sending a crew for them._ Tobin said.

 _I'm going._ She firmly proclaimed as she made her way to the door with Sasha who'd decided she was going as well following behind.

 _I'm coming with you._ Carl said.

 _No. You stay here with Judith._

 _But M…_

 _No butts._ Michonne stopped, giving Carl fierce eyes who instantly backed down.

 _I'll stay here, finish prepping for the wedding_. Maggie stated to her friend.

Michonne nodded, vowing within that there would be a wedding, that she wasn't losing Rick, then rushed out the door, determined to find him.


	8. Chapter 7 - Going to the Chapel Part II

Thanks everyone for reading and responding.

Thanks to the Ryan Hupfner website for the wedding vows in this chapter.

Please note the wedding song was supposed to be formatted next to Michonne's thought's as she walked down the aisle, but unfortunately the system here doesn't take tables. So her thoughts are posting after the song.

 **Chapter Seven** – Part 2

Michonne and the others saw what was happening before they reached Darry and Rick's car. For the car was surrounded by lingering walkers with some streaming towards a nearby barn. She and the group had tried going to the Hilltop on the main road, but found it flooded and knew that Rick and Darryl must've taken the back way home and run into trouble.

 _They're in there._ Michonne stated with a hint of relief as she pointed in the direction in which the walkers were going.

Aaron slowed the car to a crawl and they looked on at the small horde that was steadily growing, blocking the door of the barn.

 _We found them_. Michonne then radioed to the group that was behind them. A couple of miles back in case there was trouble. _They're trapped in a barn surrounded by walkers._

 _How many?_ Abraham radioed back.

 _About 20-25_

 _We'll be there in two minutes._

 _Do we draw them away or take them head on?_ Aaron asked.

 _The only way to draw them away would be to make noise._ Michonne stated.

 _We do that and it could draw out more._ Morgan said from the back seat.

 _Then we take them on._ Michonne decided as the other group pulled up, parking several feet behind them. Michonne, Aaron and Morgan got out the car and met Abe, Sasha and Heath in the middle of the road.

Morgan, Abraham, and Sasha you're with me. Aaron and Heath you keep watch here. Michonne directed and everyone agreed. Michonne and the group moved towards the barn with careful speed, quietly killing stray walkers that were headed in that direction. When they got a few feet from the barn, some of the walkers began noticing the approaching group and started wandering away from the doors and coming towards them. Not waiting for the walkers to reach them, Michonne and the others initiated the fight. Going for the ones directly in front of her Michonne stabbed one in the head then turned around and decapitated another. When before she could pull her sword free, another came upon her, going straight for her, when she swiftly unimpeded her sword to slice the monster in half. More came for her, this time from the front and the side of the barn. She pushed one down that donned a pizza uniform and crushed its head with her foot, then decapitated another before finishing off two others by stabbing one through the ear then severing the top of the head from another. She then turned around towards the entry of the barn and found that the doors were open, but that Morgan had gotten into a tough spot with two walkers. Both were stacked against him, having him pinned against the wall, leaving him with no ability to kill them, but just enough power to keep them from getting in a scratch or bite. Michonne quickly went to his aid stabbing one in the head, which freed up Morgan to kill the other with his wooden baton. Now scanning the landscape for the others she found that they were all spread out, taking down walkers, with Rick being the closest to the road and the farthest away, nearest to the second car. Finishing his kill, Rick looked around, and his eyes instantly locked with Michonne. They gazed at each other from across the way, happiness and longing in their stare. When both started to walk, to move towards each other but were stopped when Heath gave a shout, letting them know that more walkers were headed their way.

 _Let's get out of here_! Rick yelled as he reluctantly backed away, holding Michonne's eyes, wanting instead to go to her. Michonne ran in stride with Morgan and watched, in joyful yearning as Rick made his way to the second car. Joyful that he was okay, that she wouldn't live the nightmare of the past again, and yearning because she wanted to go to him in that moment. But there wasn't time, for already she could see more walkers emerging from the woods. Making their way to the first car, Michonne and Morgan jumped in then at once sped off with Aaron behind the wheel. As they drove away, speeding towards safety, Michonne looked back, and confirmed with ease that Rick and the others were right behind them.

* * *

The group safely arrived back home with Michonne being whisked off by Sasha to prepare for the wedding and Rick being ushered off by Darryl to do the same, neither getting a glimpse of each other due to the vehicle Michonne's group used being parked inside the gate and the one that Rick and the others used to be left outside. Michonne arrived back home, gave Carl the good news and he immediately went to visit his dad. She then thanked Maggie for taking care of Judith, who was still napping, before she made her way upstairs, thanking the heavens that Rick was okay, that they'd made it through another day without losing anyone or each other. The happiness and excitement returned, and she knew that today would be nothing like the past. Today was going to be a great day she thought as she headed for the shower to get cleaned up and pre-prepped for her wedding.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Michonne stood before the floor length mirror, gazing at her reflection. She couldn't believe she was the Michonne of the past three years who was a fierce warrior, fighting walkers and crazed leaders. This was the nicest she'd dressed and looked in years, which brought a warm flush of emotions to her heart. She continued staring at her dramatically changed image. Her dreads were pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head and was accented with purple wildflowers that Mrs. Johnson had gathered near the back of the community. Her face was for the most part make up free, save for the hint of naturally colored gloss on her lips. She wore diamond studs that were given to her by Spencer Monroe. _They were my mothers_. He'd told her. Then stated how he wanted her to have them because she'd helped him through one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do in his life. The bracelet that Carl had given her adorned her wrist and went beautifully with her light gray strapless gown. The gown was long, all the way to the floor, covering her sandaled feet. The skirt was sheath and silhouette made from chiffon. The waist was accented with gray embroidered lace and small flowers that were featured with a silk ribbon that tied in a delicate bow in the back. The bodice was strapless and fitted, and like the skirt, was made of chiffon that folded in small layers that overlapped to give a ribbed looked. It was a lovely dress. Who it belonged to she didn't know, it was perfect for her special day. Michonne drew a deep breath, finding it unbelievable that she was standing here, and in mere moments about to marry Rick Grimes. Was this real? She had to asked herself with happiness and knew in her heart that is was.

 _Wow_! Carl said as he walked in the room. Completely stunned by the beautiful woman before him. _You look amazing._ He said. His face a reflection of pure joy and awe.

 _Thank you._ Michonne beamed. _You look pretty amazing yourself._ She then said. _Come here, let me look at you._ Carl walked over to her feeling shy and weird. He was wearing a white jacket and pants that had tiny blue pin stripes and a white button down shirt underneath.

I feel like I'm about to go sailing. He lightly, grudgingly stated.

 _You look handsome._ She said with a smile then gave him a hug. _How's your dad holding up._

 _About as well as you_. Carl laughed. _He's a nervous wreck_. _He can't wait to see you_. Which made Michonne smile.

Before I forget, I need you to hold onto to something. She said as she quickly moved to the dresser, holding her dress up as she walked, and pulled a small box from the top drawer, handing it to Carl. The young man slowly took the box and opened it up and smiled at what he saw.

 _I thought you didn't believe in traditions._

 _There are some traditions I'm willing to embrace_. She smiled. Carl took a breath, put the box in his pocket and this time he initiated the hug. _I'm happy for you and dad. I know that you're going to have a good life._

 _Stop. I can't cry._ Michonne pulled back, fighting the tears that wanted to flow.

 _Me neither. Enid will think I'm a wuss._

 _No she won't._ Michonne refuted as they both laughed when Maggie excitedly walked into the room and asked if they were ready.

 _We're ready._ They both said.

* * *

Carl gave Michonne one more hug before he then left her on the Monroe patio, obscured by the shrubbery that blocked the view of the wedding location. Carl made his way down the aisle to the piano accompaniment of Boyz II Men's _On Bended Knee._ When Maggie came to stand next to Michonne, handing her, her bouquet of flowers, a combination of, sweet alyssum, Perennial Lupine, Heath Aster and Bigleaf Mountainmint.

 _You ready_. She asked as she stood in view of the ceremony space watching as Carl made it to the alter. Michonne took a deep breath and nodded. Maggie nodded to Enid who was in charge of the music, or rather the iPod that was hooked into the boom box and the first notes of her wedding march began.

Michonne stepped out from behind the brush and slowly, nervously makes her way across the lawn, taking in the beauty of the décor. The few chairs that were at the ceremony were accented with beautiful wildflowers that matched her bouquet and somewhere they'd found a white aisle cloth that popped beautifully against the greenery of the scene. Her eyes found the make shift alter that was four posts, that appeared to be made from long pieces of wood that had a white canopy top with more wildflowers hanging from each corner, matching her bouquet. She was utterly and completely touched by the people that stood before her and had worked so hard to make this day special, when she saw Judith, who was so excited to see her that she was calling for her while Mrs. Edwards attempted to calm her down. She then saw Darryl. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt and jacket, looking happy but at the same time incredibly uncomfortable. Michonne stifled a laugh then turned her eyes to Carl who smiled from ear to ear…

Remember those walls I built?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you in

But, I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm taking

I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby, I can see your halo

when her eyes moved to Rick, and her breath instantly caught in her throat. He looked incredibly magnetic, handsome in a light gray suit with a white shirt and a small bundle of wildflowers in his lapel. Her heart swelled with love, overflowing at the intensely tender gaze from the man she was about to marry.

The words of _Halo_ flowing through the air, stirring them with emotion, reverberated through Rick and Michonne. Words so true to what they felt, what they'd lived to get to this moment. Michonne continued down the aisle holding Rick's gaze, moved by his deep adoration, him silently conveying how beautiful he thought she was and that no one had touched him so profoundly as she.

Michonne reached the end of the aisle, then handed her bouquet to Carl before turning to Rick…

 _You look beautiful._ Rick uttered with emotion and in a hushed tone that only she could hear, inflaming her heart. They then joined hands, gently slipping them together. Instantly, she felt an electric heat rush through her, making her feel feverish and faint at the feel of his touch and at the fervent in his eyes, when Gabriel commenced the ceremony...

 _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the presence of these witnesses to join together Richard Grimes and Michonne Mitchell in Holy Matrimony, an honorable estate instituted by God, in the time of man's innocence, signifying the spiritual union between Christ and His Church, which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified and was commended by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore should not be entered into lightly, or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly and with the favor and the blessing of Him whose the author of life, whose blessing makes you rich and adds no sorrow._

 _The road that has brought Michonne and Rick here today hasn't been easy. It's been filled with unimaginable challenges that weren't easy to overcome, but together they've faced each one with strength and courage, which has fortified their bond and deepened their love._

 _Rick and Michonne, have you come here freely and of your own will and without reservations?_

 _We have._ They harmoniously declared as their gazes remained bound.

 _There are no obligations on Earth more sweet or tender than those you are about to assume._ Gabriel continued. _There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form._

 _Rick, do you reach out in love to receive Michonne and choose to share your life with her? Will you promise always to give to her your ever growing love, will you comfort her, be sensitive to her needs, express your feelings with her, listen to her, put your trust in her, and forsaking all others, be her intimate friend and honor her as your equal partner?_

 _I do._ Rick uttered with passionate conviction.

 _Michonne do you reach out in love to receive Rick and choose to share your life with him? Will you promise always to give to him your ever growing love, will you comfort him, be sensitive to his needs, express your feelings with him, listen to him, put your trust in him, and forsaking all others, be his intimate friend and honor him as your equal partner?_

 _I do._ Michonne voiced with quiet tenderness.

Gabriel then asked that they repeat the following:

 _I give you my love, my heart, my hope, my joy, these I offer you freely. To delight in your soul  
to nourish your mind. To celebrate love with you to share my joy to console you in sorrow, I choose to go with you always. I promise to listen to you to labor with you, to believe in you even when you doubt yourself, to be the mirror of your highest value and to hold myself beside you for the rest of our days._

Michonne and Rick finished reciting, their eyes brimming with the happiness and fervor burning in their hearts.

Gabriel then requested the rings, which Carl and Darryl provided, then voiced a brief prayer. Followed by Rick and Michonne uttering the ring vows as they bestowed each other with the sacred jewel. Rick gently slipped a white gold diamond eternity band on Michonne's finger while tenderly whispering _With this ring I thee wed._ Followed by Michonne, doing the same, lovingly speaking the words _With this ring I thee wed,_ while sliding a white gold band with a brushed finished onto his finger.

 _Rick and Michonne, have consented together in the union of Matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other in the presence of God and these witnesses; thus by the authority vested in me as a priest and the laws of the Alexandria, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Those who God has joined together, let no man put asunder. Rick and Michonne…"_

Before Gabriel could finish his pronouncement Rick drew Michonne in arms and kissed her lovingly, ardently...

 _You may kiss one another._ Gabriel slowly finished with everyone laughing including the couple before him, whose lips were just a breath away as they held an ardent gaze.

 _I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes._ He then exclaimed with everyone cheering, clapping and whistling.

 _Now let's eat, drink and be merry!_ Abraham exclaimed causing everyone to laughed. Michonne and Rick then left the alter and were followed by Darryl, Carl and the rest of the others making their way to the Monroe house to pick up drinks, get plates for eating and just get more glimpses of the happy couple.

* * *

Michonne and Rick ran down the hallway in the Monroe house and slipped into the office at the end of the corridor. As soon as the door closed behind them, their mouths melded together, deeply kissing with hunger and fervor.

 _I can't believe we're married._ Michonne breathlessly stated with happiness and disbelief, when they slowly pulled back as Rick gently caressed her cheek.

 _Believe it Mrs. Grimes._ Rick quietly uttered, his eyes holding hers, tender with infinite love, when he then kissed her lips hungrily feverishly. _I'm sorry I scared you, before._ He then breathed against her mouth. _I know what happened remi_ …

 _No. Don't do that._ Michonne whispered with impassion gazing into his eyes. _It's over. We made it through, like we always do, like we always will._

 _God I love you._ He expressed with fervid warmth.

 _I love you too_. She faintly voiced, then brush his mouth with hers, savoring them, before slipping him her tongue. Rick groaned and pulled her closer, tightening his hold, as he deepened their kiss, tasting her with deep yearning, when there was a strong knock at the door, just as it opened, disrupting the moment. Rick and Michonne reluctantly ended their kiss to find a smiling Aaron standing in the doorway, watching with his camera in hand.

 _I'm sorry to interrupted, but I'd like to get pictures before we start losing the light._

Rick and Michonne agreed to the suggestion then followed him out of the house, bypassing the reception area to get to the back lawn to take the pictures. They'd spent more time than Michonne ever thought they would on this task, with Aaron getting pictures of her and Rick, then her and Rick and the kids then just her and the kids, then just Rick and the kids, then them with Darryl etc. it went on and on to the point that they'd finally had to tell him enough.

After the pictures were finished, they made their way back into the Monroe house, this time going into the reception area where most of the community had gather. When they walked into the room, their hands intertwined and filled with joy, someone loudly introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes. Everyone clapped and cheered again, to which Michonne and Rick had smiled, feeling almost surreal in the moment, when music was cued. Rick led her to the center of the room where the couches and chairs had been pushed to the side creating a makeshift dance floor. He then turned to her, with love in his gaze and without a word asked her to dance. Michonne beamed and took his free hand in hers and tenderly accepted his request. The song _, I Shall Believe_ by Sheryl Crow, wasn't what Rick would call particularly romantic, but the words were powerful and the music was great for dancing.

They swayed to the music, their hands clasped, held up at their sides as their gazes locked, silently conveying the incredible devotion that was flooding their hearts. Every third beat of the song Rick would spin her around, the skirt of her dress floating around her, then drew her back to him, until they soon forgot the music and the people around them. Only moving to each other, the feel of his arms around her, the strength in his love, driving her to tightened her arms around him, and for Rick to do the same, needing her closer. When the song ended, they didn't even realize they were moving to nothing but the silence in the room, that they'd mesmerized everyone around them, until someone started clapping. The gesture caught on and within seconds the room roared with whistles, clapping and cheers. Surprised and shocked out of their own world, their intensely ardent moment, Rick and Michonne shyly ended their dance both glowing with the delight, then encouraged everyone to eat, drink and be merry! The community had happily complied. The music was cued up again but with songs that were fast in tempo, but keeping it inside for they didn't want to risk having the sound outside for an extended period of time and risk the possibility of drawing walkers to the walls. They enjoyed grilled deer ribs and shish kabobs, with grilled corn on the cob and asparagus. For beverages, there was beer, wine and champagne for the adults and mint tea for the children. Rick and Michonne had stayed at each other's side almost the entire evening, unable to keep their hands off each other. They were constantly touching the other's hand or back or leg, if they were sitting and also stealing chaste but sometimes passionate kisses throughout the night. They'd enjoyed the company of the community, talking with them about their lives, about community business and even such minor things as getting better cleaning solution for the laundry. They also spent time with their family, thanking Maggie for all she'd done, teasing Darryl about wearing a suit, played with Judith who wanted to take the wild flowers out of Michonne's hair. They'd eventually distracted her from that, by taking her for a spin around the dance floor with the four of them clasping hands in a circle and spinning around to Labrinth's Sunshine song. They'd talked with Carl, who was almost immediately out of his suit jacket after the wedding, about his weapons training class, comics and his relationship with Enid. They then watched him with her, and deduced that they were getting serious, prompting Michonne to ask Rick if he'd had 'the talk' with Carl. To which he'd responded with crickets, making Michonne smile and suggested he put it on the agenda pronto. Rick had smiled himself, agreeing with her recommendation, before vowing to have the talk soon.

* * *

Later that evening, about an hour before sunset, the cake was brought out. Just as Mrs. Edwards had promised, it was a 9 tier blueberry cake with no icing, but vanilla crème between each layer. The cake was accented with red apples and mint leaves on top, on the bottom layers and around the base of the serving plate. It was a beautiful presentation, which Michonne and Rick thanked Mrs. Edwards profusely for it.

After having some cake, that was even more delicious than it looked and which the community all took slices of it, Rick and Michonne continued mingling with their guests, their people, talking about important things, happy things, frivolous things, having an incredible time, bonding with the people throughout the community. When they heard the clinking of silverware against glass, just as the sun was setting from the sky. Darryl stood on a chair that drew everyone's attention to him and began to speak...

 _I didn't intend on giving a toast, because honestly I'm bad at this kind of stuff. But as the best man, I guess it's my duty to say something._ He said which made everyone laugh _. I just want to say, you, Rick are a good man and you have managed to get yourself a great woman. Ya'll's strength throughout everything, the good, the very bad, and the very ugly has inspired me…all of us. You deserve this happiness….so, to happiness._ He said raising his beer bottle in the air, his speech touching Rick and Michonne making them smile.

 _To happiness._ Everyone said, lifting their drinks to the sky, then drinking.

Another hour went by with the party remaining in full swing, people listening to music and dancing inside, while most who were eating and drinking remained outside. Rick and Michonne had been at each other's side, up until that point, before they'd gotten pulled away to speak with someone about something personal or community business. When Rick finished with his chat, he'd made light conversation with others, until Michonne finished up with Ms. Simpson to which Rick then pounced. _You ready to get the hell out of here?_ He huskily asked as walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, then nuzzling her neck, setting her on fire.

 _Yes_. Michonne sighed, then turned to face him and hotly took his mouth in hers. They then skimmed the party and saw that everyone was busy enjoying themselves not paying attention to them and decided to act as if they were returning to the Monroe house, in case someone they'd missed happened to be watching, and made a quick exit via the path that ran at house's side. Moments later they were back on the main road that ran through the community. It was quiet, deserted of any people except them.

 _Thank you_. Michonne quietly uttered, as she changed their holding hands so that their fingers were intertwined.

 _For what._ Rick questioned in the same quiet tone, heated by her touch.

 _A great day_. She said, looking at him, smiling.

 _You did this too_. He pointed out, returning her smile.

 _But I wouldn't have if you hadn't asked me to._

Rick lean over and caressed his lips with hers as they continued to walk, then slowed their trek before stopping completely once the kiss became passionate. When suddenly they heard clapping and cheering and broke their kiss to see many from the community standing on each side of the road throwing wildflower buds over them _. I guess we didn't sneak out after all._ Rick laughed, causing Michonne to do the same. They then promptly rejoined hands and began running beneath the sea of wildflowers that rain down upon them. When finally, they arrived at home, leaving the procession of well-wishers behind them as they headed for the front door.

 _Wait_. Rick exclaimed, stopping her.

 _What is…you want to carry me over the threshold?_ She whispered, with tender realization.

 _Why not?_ Rick replied, caressing her cheek. _I've done it before_.

 _When?_

 _Have you forgotten when we first met?_ He uttered with deep affection.

 _How could I forget, you saved me from certain death._ She silently answered _._

 _Well then what do you say?_ He huskily asked, teasing her lips with his.

 _Yes._ She breathed. Before the word had fully left her lips Rick had scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with yearning heat as he carried her inside, where they failed to notice the living room that was bright with candles and the décor of fragrant wildflowers. Their kisses had become deeper, fiery as he lay her on the couch. For a moment, Rick pulled away, his lips heatedly grazing hers as he held the stare of this amazingly beautiful woman. He mused, who was now his wife, laying beneath him. Michonne felt the loving warmth in his gaze, her heart quickening, prompting her to seize his lips with deliberate ardor, savoring his taste, the heat of his tongue. When Rick, groaned, then passionately took control once more, skillfully devouring her mouth, driving her to an amorous moan as he proceeded to unhook her gown.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Honeymoon - BONUS

Disclaimer: I have not read the Walking Dead comics, but know enough to be a little dangerous. :) That said, if you have read the comics you might find that this chapter will likely take liberties that do not match with the comics.

Thanks to everyone for reading and responding to this story. I appreciate the support!

Makennas Hunter

Vegaslover

flacagonzales

gdyoung59

Rickscolt

Firefly-class

Lavender73

Selfshhhluv

nacy3451

mtownrichonner

JBean1

LiberianGirl85

 **Chapter Eight**

Rick began to stir, and instantly felt her bare warmth resting upon him. He loved her form, the way it felt, the way it seemed to curve perfectly to him. Rick kissed her forehead as his hands caressed her nude back, then drifted to her buttocks, and gently stroked its cheeks. Michonne moaned, roused by his touch, the quick heat that it stirred within her. She then lightly stretched, and gasped as his shaft brushed against her.

 _Morning._ Rick whispered as she opened her eyes, then kissed her forehead once more.

 _Morning._ _We didn't make it upstairs._ She sleepily signed then nuzzled his chest with her mouth.

 _No we didn't._ He huskily uttered, warmth smoldering within him at her touch. _We don't have our mint_. He then stated with heat as she now moved to his neck, exploring it with her tongue.

 _I don't care._ She said, then tenderly tasted his lips. _But we can't make this a habit._ She added, making Rick laugh, who he then kissed her with fervor and hunger.

 _So what do you want to do today?_ He quietly asked against her mouth.

 _Our first day as husband and wife._ Michonne smiled.

 _Umm Hmm_

 _AHEM_! Someone asserted, interrupting the moment causing them to instantly look in the direction of the sound to find Maggie and Darryl standing in their house.

 _What're you doing here?!_ Rick exclaimed as Michonne, mortified, grabbed Rick's blazer from where it lay next to the couch, and used it with his help to cover her ass.

 _We came to surprise you with breakfast._ Maggie awkwardly explained, briefly looking at the covered pot in her hands. _And to leave you a note reminding you about our trade meetings with The Kingdom. We had no idea, you'd be…on the couch_. She said as she turned and quickly walked into the kitchen, with Darryl uneasily following behind.

 _You should've knocked._ Michonne stated with irritation as she and Rick disentangled from each other, Michonne slipping on Rick's shirt while Rick grabbed his slacks and blazer, putting them on.

 _Yes. We should've knocked. We apologize._ Maggie said, giving Darryl a strong look being as he was the one that insisted they'd be in and out, with Michonne and Rick not even knowing they were there.

 _What's this about The Kingdom?_ Rick asked as he walked into the kitchen with Michonne at his side. _I thought you and Aaron were handling those negotiations._

 _We are, but you still need to be there for diplomatic reasons._ Maggie said.

 _What time do we need to be there?_ Michonne flatly asked, still irritated by their unexpectedly arrival, but now also by a meeting they'd not planned on attending.

 _Noon_. Maggie replied.

 _Alright._ Rick sighed. We'll meet you at the cars in an hour.

 _I'm sorry again for the interruption._ Maggie expressed with sincerity.

 _Yeah, sorry man. This is on me. I thought we could get in and out without it being a problem._ Darryl confessed to which Rick and Michonne silently acknowledged with a nod before Maggie and Darryl quickly exited their home.

 _Well, so much for doing nothing today_. Rick said with disappointment.

 _Yeah._ Michonne echoed, his discontent, then kissed his lips. _I'm going to get a shower._

 _I'll join you._ He softly stated, then indulged her mouth once more before she led him upstairs to the shower.

* * *

 **Five Days Later**

Michonne walked through the quaint house, her feet bare, comforted by the cool wood beneath them. Bare feet worked perfect with her flowing dreads and the cotton sundress she wore. Never would she have thought she'd ever be this relaxed behind the walls of a community that wasn't her own. When Maggie and Darryl had shown up at their home a few days before, stating that they needed to attend the new trade negotiations with The Kingdom, they'd taken it at face value, having no idea what was in store for them. However, when they'd arrived at The Kingdom, they'd learned that the negotiations would be happening, just not with them, that they were brought along so that they could enjoy a honeymoon away from home. The news had not gone over well. Michonne and Rick were upset by the deceit and both had argued that there was no honeymoon opportunity in this world, that those days were gone. They needed every second in Alexandria to continue preparations for the winter and to facilitate the expansion plans. Maggie, Darryl and Aaron had countered that the community wouldn't just stop working with them gone, that the people were more than capable of not only handling the important tasks for the next few days, but protecting themselves while they received some R&R. Additionally, they'd argued that this was for them, that the community wanted to do this and that Ezekiel, the leader of The Kingdom, had happily agreed due to what Rick, Michonne and the Alexandrians had done for his people during the war with Negan. _You need this._ _You deserve this_. He'd said. However, Michonne and Rick still weren't happy. _What about Judith and Carl?_ They'd asked. Darryl had then reminded them that Carl was 17 and for the most part an adult and that Judith was with Mrs. Edwards who always took very good care of the little girl. _It's only for a few days._ Aaron had said, handing them bags that he, Maggie and Carl had packed for them. And besides, they'd be there too, he'd continued, he, Maggie and Darryl, at least for the first two days, working on the trade negotiations. If they still wanted to leave after the three days, then they could ride with them back to Alexandria. Rick and Michonne had eventually conceded, grudgingly realizing that even if they rejected it, they'd still have to stay until Maggie and Aaron completed the negotiations. Once they'd agreed to stay they were shown their accommodations, a small white cottage, which was quaint and quite beautiful. It sat on an average acreage of land, next to a huge lake on the north side of The Kingdom territory. The cottage was Ezekiel's "meditation" cabin that he used for thought and spiritual centering once a month. The place was set away from the main quarters of the community and was thus for the most part secluded. However, there were other cottages in the area that were inhabited, but weren't close enough to impede Rick and Michonne's privacy. They had to admit that the place was nice, but still they had trouble adjusting. The first couple of days were hard, being away from home, not seeing the kids and not working. They'd found it hard to sleep and spent one night doing shifts with weapons in hand, but by day three, they were more comfortable, relaxed and decided that they would stay for a few more days. They'd changed into the more comfortable clothes that Carl and the others had packed for them and gradually began to allow themselves to enjoy the reprieve, to do some things they had not done in ages. They'd taken walks by the lake and just talked, about themselves, about their kids, about nothing that had to do with supplying or securing their community. They'd gone swimming, had fresh fish and ice cream. They'd made love more times than either could count, tried some things that Rick had been wanting to try for a while, but Michonne had thwarted due to Carl sleeping just down the hall. It had been powerful and explosive, sometimes leaving them both weakened for hours by its ardent intensity. It had truly been a great reprieve, they would've never chosen to do this on their own, but they were glad that the community had done this for them. Michonne walked through the small living room and through the open French doors on to the patio that looked out over the lake, then made her way to the porch swing.

 _This is good._ Rick breathed a contented sigh after Michonne placed her katana in the corner within reach, and sat down, snuggling against him, her back slightly to his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.

 _It is._ She breathed then brought his hand to her lips, kissing it.

Quiet reigned, for a moment, giving nothing away, save for the slight whistle of the wind and the creak of the swing on which they sat, faintly moving. Michonne closed her eyes, yielding to the bliss in her heart, and the calm around her, when Rick softly spoke…

 _Well look at that. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?_ Michonne languidly open her eyes to the scene before her, whimsical clouds in a silhouette of vivid red, with a hint of blazing yellow in an ocean of blue, painting the horizon over the serene lake.

 _Not since everything happened._ She murmured as she awed at the amazing scene, thinking that if she didn't know any better she would believe that the world had not gone to shit. _Do you think we'll ever get it back; the way things were?_ She then asked, a hint of nostalgia in her voice.

 _No. Do you?_

 _No._

 _Is that why you don't want… another child?_ Rick then cautiously questioned, revisiting a conversation they'd briefly had days earlier.

 _In part._ Michonne responded with honesty. _It's the world as it is now, and my lingering struggles with the past._

 _I understand_. He whispered, then drew her closer as he kissed her temple.

 _Maybe one day._ She stated in a hushed tone.

 _Hey._ Rick uttered as he turned her face to his, and gazed at her with love. _It's not something I need. If one day never comes I'm okay with that. You're all I need. You and the children we have._ Michonne smiled, deep tenderness in her eyes, when she then caressed his mouth with hers, exploring it slowly, lovingly, hungrily, rousing him to a groan, before she then nestled herself closer to him, savoring the wonderful feel of him, then returned her eyes to the gorgeous scene ahead and thanked the Gods, the fates, the heavens, whomever, that she and him were here now and together.


End file.
